That's Just The Way It Is
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Jennifer Santos was born into a hunter family. After her mom's death and her father's abuse, she finds help from John, Sam and Dean Winchester. But what she didn't know is that she will fall for a certain Winchester. Spoilers for Season 1. REWRITTEN.
1. The Beginning

Hey guys, this is officially a rewritten story! So, I want you to know that I only own, Jeremy, Camille and Jenn!

_My name is Jennifer Santos. Let me just say, it used to be Dominguez, but after you hear what I have to say, you'll understand why I changed my last name._

_I am a demon hunter, and I've been in this 'profession' the moment I was born. My life seemed perfect up until I was 12. The night of my 12__th__ and a half birthday was the night where my life took a turn for the worse._

**Twenty Five Years Ago**

"Look at her, Camille. She's perfect." Jeremy Dominguez said as he looked at his sleeping newborn baby girl.

"I know. This feels like Christmas." Camille Santos said happily as she held her daughter.

"The doctor said we can take her home as early as tomorrow. You ready for this?"

"You bet." Camille replied as she shared a smile with her husband.

* * *

"Mommy, am I doing this right?" a twelve year old Jenn asked as she stirred the contents in a pot.

"You are. Did you add the pepper yet?" Camille replied, turning to Jenn as she finished cutting up a potato.

"No."

Camille smiled at her daughter and helped her with the contents in the pot.

* * *

Over the years, Jenn learned how to cook, clean…well, anything Camille could think to teach her, she taught. Jenn had always admired her mother; she was her idol, her hero and her life.

Of course, being the daughter of two demon hunting parents, she was raised in the life. Camille wanted a nothing but a normal life for her child. In case anything would or could happen, Jenn would be ready which is why she allowed Jeremy to teach her the ways of a hunter.

But Jeremy, wanted her in the hunting game. His daughter was alert and smart and he knew that she knew what she was doing. She may be 12, but she's not stupid. This way of thinking caused him to take her out on hunts, much to Camille's dismay.

* * *

Jenn woke up and found she was asleep in her bed. She swore she fell asleep in the living room, but she didn't dwell much since maybe one of her parents brought her here. Within moments, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Her eyes shot open when she heard a scream.

"Jenn, everything okay?" Jeremy asked as he ran in.

"I'm fine. But that wasn't me." Jenn replied.

"Who else would scream from this room, Jennifer?" Jeremy became annoyed.

Jenn sighed and threw herself back on her pillows. She froze when she looked on the ceiling.

"Mom!" Jenn cried.

Jeremy looked up and found Camille pinned to the ceiling with blood dripping from her stomach.

"No!" Jeremy yelled as the ceiling burst into flames.

Having no other option, Jeremy and Jenn ran from the room and out of the house.

They watched as the fire trucks passed and put out the fire that overtook their home. Jenn sat there numb, but tears falling from her eyes.

She sat there with no idea that Camille was killed by the same demon that killed Mary Winchester. But this night, right here, was by far the worst night of her life. This was when her mother died, and this was when her father slowly turned into a monster.


	2. Life After Mom

Alright, remember, I only own Jenn and Jeremy!

_In 6 short months, I reached my 13__th__ birthday. And of course, like always, my dad drank. He started when mom died, so it was nothing new for me. I can't believe it's been 6 months since my mother was taken from me. It didn't help that in 6 months, almost everything changed. My dad and I lived on the road all the time, and his temper became non-existent. Not just towards the things we hunted, but to me too._

_My father was a very deranged man when he drank. He would enjoy beating me until he passed out. Any little thing would set him off, so I had to tread lightly with him. I will never ever forget the first time he hit me._

"Dad, are you hungry?" Jenn asked Jeremy quietly and politely.

"Why would I want to eat your piece of shit dinner for?" Jeremy slurred. "You can't cook like your mother could...let alone at all...so just leave me the hell alone."

"Well, I thought you might wanna eat something..."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Nothing, I said nothing dad."

Jeremy rose up out of his chair and slapped Jenn across the face when he reached her.

"Don't you ever talk me like that again girl! You know fucking better than to mouth off at me!"

Jenn just sat there on the ground holding her face, crying, while her father went and sat back in the chair, picked up his bottle and drank away.

_That was the lightest he had ever taken it on me. Just later that week, it got worse._

"You ain't so tough now are you!" Jeremy yelled at Jenn. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again!"

Jenn looked up at her father with her hands put in front of her face for protection

"Dad, I didn't disrespect you...I just went to tell my friends from school that you said I couldn't go with them." Jenn replied in tears.

Jeremy kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't talk back to me. I heard you tell your friends I was a miserable drunk bastard you little bitch. You better apologize now!" Jeremy screamed as he kicked continued her.

"Dad, please stop! I didn't call you anything!" Jenn begged as she tried to protect herself.

"APOLOGIZE NOW!"

"I'm sorry Dad, I'M SORRY!"

After her apology, Jeremy stopped and fell backwards. He managed to get to a chair before he passed out. At that moment, Jenn was grateful he drank until he was at least close to passing out.

She made her way to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of her face. Her lip was busted, and she had a few cuts on her face, not only that bruises would start to form soon. As she bent down to get thye washcloth she dropped, she grabbed her stomach in pain. She lifted her shirt to see bruises start to form around her ribcage.

_As much as I didn't enjoy it, I couldn't tell anyone. My dad had already told me that if I breathed a word about it, he would not only kill her, but kill whoever she told. Like I said, he was easy to set off. Sometimes I recall always being happy to find a hunt. It usually meant I was somewhat free from his abuse. He would do the majority of it after or before so that during a hunt, I could keep his sorry ass alive. _

_His behavior over the course of a few months got worse too. He lowered himself to the point where he got to many girl's deepest fears. May 22, 1998 was the day I will never forget for as long as I live. That was the day where I was raped by the first time...by my own father…the man who was supposed to protect me and keep me safe…_


	3. Saved

Okay, reminder: I only own Jenn and Jeremy. John, Dean and Sam Winchester are owned by Eric Kripke.

_When I finally turned 16 years old, something told me my life would get better...and it did. This was the year my dad and I partnered up with John Winchester and his sons, Sam and Dean. While we were attacked by a nest of vampires, they helped us out. They usually worked alone, just as we did, but since we were outnumbered, working together would be an advantage in killing them._

"…So you expect me and my daughter to partner with you?" Jeremy asked in a snotty tone.

John Winchester rolled his eyes before he went on to explain his reasons.

While Jeremy argued with John, Jenn hung out with Dean and little Sammy.

Jenn had been fending off Dean's attempts at hitting on her for about a half hour now. He couldn't help it, it's just who he was. Dean finally laid off when she wasn't responding the way he was hoping, so Jenn sat in silence with Sam.

"So…do you still go to school Jenn?" a dejected Sam asked.

This was really the first time Sam had got to talk to anyone close to his age and who was in a similar situation as he was in. He was 6 months old when his mother died and he didn't find out about this until Dean told him a while back. It made sense to him why he was raised like a warrior. He never really had many friends, but it doesn't mean he didn't try.

"Yeah. Just about to head into the 11th grade." Jenn replied.

"That's cool. So how long have you been hunting?"

"My whole life. I was born and raised in this life."

"Yeah, me too. I don't think so much as born, but raised…I haven't really done much though."

"Mostly training, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Honestly, it's good you haven't seen some things yet. When I was 13, I killed my first vampire. I had nightmares about it for weeks…I mean, what 13 year old cuts someone or something's head off?"

Sam nodded in agreement. Before he could reply to her, Jeremy and John had reached an agreement.

* * *

It took the five hunters about two weeks to completely finish off the nest. In that time, Sam and Jenn became pretty close friends since they had so much in common. Dean, being Dean, would still hit on her every now and then, hoping she would change her mind. But then he found himself some new eye candy when they went to school together. Although she was quiet, the boys managed to help Jenn out of her shell until she became comfortable with them.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye." Sam told Jenn as the hunt finished.

Jenn gave Sam a sad smile. With the hunt over, it was time to go their own separate ways again.

"No Sam, its a 'see you later'...we'll meet up again someday. I promise." Jenn said, hugging the 14 year old.

Jenn turned to Dean, and they threw each other sad smiles.

"Bye Dean...take care of yourself okay?" Jenn said, hugging the older Winchester brother.

"Bye Jenn...and I will...you do the same." Dean replied as they pulled away.

"I will…and next time, try not to come on so strong. Maybe I'll say yes to a date or something in the future." She joked with a smile.

Dean smiled at her and winked.

"You got it."

"Mr. Winchester..." Jenn turned to John, shaking his hand. "It was great getting to meet you and your boys. I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Of course you will. We're hunters…we're likely to run into each other again." John said.

Jenn was interrupted by her dad calling her. Jenn gave the Winchesters one last smile before turning to leave.

* * *

Jeremy went back to beating her that night, but something else happened. She didn't know how or when, but John had busted through the door and started beating on Jeremy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John yelled at Jeremy before he landed a punch. "Dean get her out of her, now!"

Dean gently picked up Jenn and took her outside. Sam had opened the backseat door so Dean could set her down.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Jenn, putting his hand on her arm.

"Yeah. I'm okay, now." Jenn replied with tears in her eyes.

Dean came back around to the door with the first aid kit. He pulled out some gauze and wiped some blood from her lip, causing her to flinch in pain.

"Sorry." Dean said before going back to it.

In a few moments, Dean had at least finished cleaning up her lip.

"Thanks." Jenn said, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome."

"Really, Dean."

Dean gave her a comforting smile before John walked out with some bags.

"Jenn, you're coming with us. I already grabbed your stuff." John said, out of breath.

"Where's my dad?" Jenn asked.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be out for a while. We're driving as far away as possible so that he can't find you."

_Once I heard those words, I knew I was finally safe. The time I spent with my dad will be a distant memory soon and I can move forward with my life. And this life seemed to have more promise than the old one._


	4. The Aftermath

Remember that John, Dean and Sam Winchester are not owned by me. I only own Jenn.

_That night, I never felt so safe in the last 3 and a half years. As soon as we had stopped at a motel, the first thing I did was race into the bathroom. I had to clean up what Dean didn't and I figured I might as well shower. I knew as soon as I walked out of that bathroom, John, Sam and Dean would be out there full of questions. I remembered walking out of the bathroom thinking "here we go..."_

After what seemed like hours, Jenn finally walked out of the bathroom. She noticed John sitting at the table with some papers and Sam and Dean watching TV.

"Have a seat, Jenn." John said, pointing to the seat across from him, never looking up from his papers.

When Dean turned off the TV, Jenn knew she wasn't gonna be able to escape.

"Jenn…" John sighed. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while…since my mom died." Jenn replied quietly.

"When did she pass?"

"I was 12 and a half."

"Do you mind me asking how?"

"…You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I can believe a lot, Jenn."

About a half an hour later, Jenn had finished her story as the Winchesters listened intently. When she finished, Dean was sitting next to John while Sam sat next to her with his arm around her comfortingly.

She looked around to all the faces and let's just say, none of them were pleasant. If looks could kill, Jeremy would probably be in a place worse than what the imagination could come up with…times three.

"Jenn, what happened to your mom, happened to my wife Mary. Whatever it is, it came after both of our families." John said, breaking the silence.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Jenn asked.

"No...but I'm sure I'll find out soon."

Jenn nodded with sigh. Honestly, she felt better that she got to tell someone about everything that was going on with her. She knew that just maybe she'll sleep better tonight.

That night, Sam shared a room with Jenn, who were next door to Dean and John. Just before they turned in, Sam sat on the edge of Jenn's bed.

"Hey, I just want you to know…I'll always do my best to protect you Jenn. If I can help it, no one will ever hurt you like that again. I promise." Sam said.

Jenn sat up and gave a sad smile before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Sam." Jenn whispered in his ear.

* * *

When Jenn awoke the next morning, she decided not to wake up a sleeping Sam. Instead, she laid there in bed and let her mind wander. In the time she's gotten to know Sam and Dean, she was lucky enough to learn about them.

Sam Winchester was the one you could trust immediately. He was innocent, genuine, caring, loving and very understanding. Not to mention, he had the greatest puppy eyes she had ever seen.

His brother, Dean, was loyal. Like Sam, he was extremely trustworthy. He was funny, could be nice at times and very protective. She noticed he kept his feelings inside and masked them with a joke. Not only that, he had the ladies man routine down to boot.

These boys were the type of people you would like to have in your life. To have people that you could trust with your secrets and possibly your life…it was hard to find these days.

* * *

About an hour later, Jenn and Sam were awake and already dressed and packed. Then, John and Dean walked into their room.

"Jenn, Dean and I were talking earlier and we came to some sort of decision. We knew where Sam stood on this, so it was sort of a given. So, we wanted to know if you wanted to stay with us." John said.

Jenn looked over to Sam with a smile and did the same to Dean. Dean smirked back and nodded.

"Yes…you have no idea what this means to me." Jenn replied. "Thank you."

John gave her a smile as she ran to hug him, then Dean, then Sam.

From then on, Jenn was officially apart of the Winchester family.


	5. Ain't Nothing Like The First Time

Remember, John, Sam and Dean Winchester are owned by Eric Kripke. I only own Jenn.

Warning! There is a sex scene!

_It's been about 2 years now since John had taken me in. Since then, they've helped me become a much better hunter. My fighting skills have improved and my shooting has definitely gotten better._

_When it came to Sam and Dean, I was still closest with the youngest. Dean cooled it when it came to hitting on me, which was a plus. But, it didn't help that I sort of gained feelings for him. Like I said, it's been 2 years, which officially makes me 18. So, I legally changed my last name from Dominguez to Santos, which is my mother's maiden name._

_2 more years passed by, which makes me 20. Dean was 22 and Sam was 18, which meant Sam had finally graduated high school. He has mentioned back in the day something about going to college. He was the one who wanted the normal life, and honestly, who could blame him._

"Jenn! I did it! I got into Stanford on a full ride!" Sam excitedly told Jenn in their room.

"Sam that's great!" Jenn replied.

Sam face then dropped for a moment, which Jenn knew why.

"Sammy, you should tell him. You don't know, he might be proud."

"I don't know…"

That night, Sam broke the news to John. Most of it was a blur, but Jenn and Dean recall standing in between the two to make sure fists wouldn't fly. Although Sam and John argued all the time, this one was definitely the worst.

"If you're gonna leave, then stay gone!" John shouted at Sam.

"Fine then Dad, then I'm leaving!" Sam yelled back.

Jenn's heart broke when Sam walked away. Reality had set in when she realized that he was really leaving. What was she gonna do when her Sammy wasn't around anymore?

Jenn walked into the conjoined room she shared with Sam and found him packing. She sighed and sat on the bed next to his suitcase.

"So…this is really it, huh?" Jenn asked sadly.

"Yeah…" Sam replied as he stopped and sat next to her.

"Just know, Sam…I'm really happy for you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. You're finally gonna make something of yourself other than a hunter. You've wanted to do this and I'm not gonna stop you."

"Thanks. I want you to know, if you ever need me, I'll always be a phone call away. Always."

Jenn gave him and sad smile. Sam then acted on some feelings and kissed her. Jenn was obviously surprised by the action, but before she could kiss him back, Sam pulled away.

"Jenn…I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know you don't—"

Jenn silenced Sam with another kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as Sam's hand slide up Jenn's thigh.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah." Jenn replied.

They both exchanged a small smile before the kiss continued.

Sam pulled Jenn towards him as their tongues gently massaged each other. Jenn moaned into the kiss before she pulled Sam's shirt over his head. Sam broke the kiss and moved to her neck.

"Sam…" Jenn sighed when he found her hot spot.

Sam pulled away again and pulled Jenn's shirt over her head before making quick work on her bra. He laid her back on the bed before placing gentle kiss down her neck and collar bone before moving to her breasts. Unable to keep quiet any longer, Jenn moaned as Sam's mouth closed over one of her nipples.

Jenn pulled Sam up to her lips and kissed him as she fumbled with his belt. Sam and Jenn soon made work of each other's pants until they finally lay there completely naked. As they paused for kisses, they admired each other's bodies, nervous for what was about to happen.

Sam stopped and pulled out a condom that he stole from Dean about a week ago. He figured it would be just in case. He slipped it on and placed himself as Jenn's entrance. As he slowly entered her, Jenn moaned as he filled her completely, causing Sam to let out a groan he held in. After giving her sometime to adjust, he slowly began to move within her. They both moaned softly and laced their fingers together.

Sam never recalled feeling so connected to someone in his life as his thrusts became more urgent. It was his first time, and he knew that he might not last as long as he wanted to. Jenn moaned as she felt her orgasm coming.

The moans and groans in the room became louder and louder as their sweet release was just a few thrusts away. Within a few thrusts, Jenn was the first to go spiraling in whirlwind of ecstasy, followed by Sam moments later.

The two caught their breaths as Sam rolled off from the top of her.

"Wow…" Jenn said, smiling.

"You're telling me." Sam replied, smiling back.

Sam sighed and rolled to his side to face Jenn.

"Look, I want you to know that I did this because it meant something to me. It wasn't just about the fact I was leaving."

"Me too."

Sam and Jenn exchanged a smile before he kissed her one more time.

* * *

The next morning, Jenn and Sam shared a tearful goodbye as he was about to head to the bus station. Jenn watched him until he was out of sight as tears continued to fall.

From that moment on, she knew her life wasn't gonna be the same without Sam.


	6. Reunited

Remember, who owns who. I think you all know by now.

_About a year since Sam's left, Dean and I have gotten pretty close. I even got the chance to really sit there and talk to him, in which he mentioned some feelings he tends to keep locked away. Although they were angry, it was better than nothing to me. _

_I still talked to Sam although it wasn't the same over the phone. Lately, it seems like he's too busy for me; we only have five minute conversations._

_Three years into his time gone, Sam has gotten better to talking to me on the phone. Recently, we spent hours talking. Sometime in his sophomore year, he met and began dating this girl named Jessica Moore. According to him, she was everything he's ever wanted. Sure, sometimes I would get jealous when he talked about her, but, Sam was happy. So if he as happy, I was._

_Dean and I continued to grow closer. By the time I turned 20, he stopped treating me like a kid, so that was good news. It took a while, but I can now proudly say that I think he trusts me as much as I do him; which is a lot._

_About a week ago, John went on a hunt when Dean and I were in New Orleans for our own. He hasn't come back or even called, which makes me and Dean worried. We figured, maybe, we can go to Stanford and get some help from Sammy._

Jenn and Dean were driving down to Palo Alto to get back to Sam. Butterflies were in Jenn's stomach as Dean blasted 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC. This would be the first time in nearly 4 years she would see Sam. Obviously in that four years, she wouldn't know what to say to him when she saw him in person.

"You're thinking about what to say to him, aren't you?" Dean asked as he glanced at Jenn and the road.

"No…" Jenn replied, looking out the window. "Okay, maybe I am. It's just been a while, and I don't want him to think I became a dork or something."

Dean paused for a minute, looking back and forth between Jenn and the road.

"Are you in love with him or something?" Dean asked curiously.

It was Jenn's turn to pause as she stared at the road in front of her.

"To be honest, I don't know. Sometimes I think I am, but other times, I don't think I am."

"Well, he was your first time—"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Some motels have paper thin walls. Be lucky my dad was passed out completely."

Jenn turned red and played with her nails.

"Look, just act normal and be yourself. If you managed to bag him nearly four years ago, I'm sure you can do it again…why I even bother helping you…"

Jenn started laughing towards the end. She looked out the window with a smile on her face. She never noticed that Dean was still glancing back and forth.

* * *

That night, the two made it to Palo Alto. On the way there, Jenn, with her trusty computer skills that she learned from Sam, managed to find where Sam was living. Dean parked and scouted out the building for a minute.

"Wait here. I'll go get Sam. In the meantime, you can figure out what you're gonna say to him." Dean said with his famous smirk.

"God you're an asshole." Jenn replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"You love it."

Dean got out of the impala and headed into the building.

* * *

It's been 20 minutes, and Jenn was still waiting. She couldn't sit still anymore, so she got out to stretch her legs. She leaned against the trunk, waiting for Dean.

"Jeez, how long does it take—" Jenn started until she heard a door open.

She looked over to the squeaking door and watched as Sam and Dean walked towards her arguing.

"Guess some things don't change." Jenn mumbled to herself.


	7. Woman In White

I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester…as much as I wished I did…

As Sam and Dean walked up the steps arguing about how they grew up, Jenn quickly fixed her hair for a moment.

"...Dean, we were raised like warriors..." Sam said before he stopped dead in his tracks. "Jenn?"

"Hey Sammy..." Jenn said.

"Oh my god..."

Jenn smiled as Sam picked her up and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and realized how different he looked. They pulled away and Jenn ran her hands up and down Sam's arms for a moment, taking in Sam's appearance.

"So what was dad hunting?" Sam asked Jenn and Dean.

Jenn and Dean exchanged a glance, causing Dean to go around to the trunk and open up the arsenal in there.

"Alright let's see, where did I put that thing…" Dean said as he searched.

"So, when Dad left, why didn't you two go with him?" Sam asked.

"Me and Jenn were working our own gig, this voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourselves?"

"Come on Sam. We're big kids now." Jenn said with a smirk.

"Alright, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy. They found his car, but he vanished. Completely M.I.A." Dean explained.

"So maybe he was kidnapped..." Sam said.

"Yeah well, there's another one in December 04, 03, 98, 92, ten of them in the past 20 years. All men, all on the same 5-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more so your Dad went to go check it out...and that was about 3 weeks ago, and we haven't heard from him since, which was bad enough, then Dean gets this voice mail yesterday." Jenn added.

Dean pulled out a recorder and played the voice mail John left, which is full of static. When it's over, Sam looked up at Jenn and Dean.

"You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad Sammy, kinda like riding a bike isn't it? Anyways, I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss and this is what I got." Dean said.

Dean pressed play again and then a woman's voice echoed, saying, "I can never go home." Dean stopped it and looked at Sam.

"Never go home..." Sam repeated.

Dean closed the trunk, causing he and Jenn to lean against it.

"You know, in almost 4 years, **I **never bothered you, or asked you for a thing." Dean told him.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll help you guys find him. But I have to get back first thing monday. So you can wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this...I have an interview."

"What a job interview, skip it."

Jenn punched Dean in the shoulder, causing him to flinch and grab his shoulder.

"It's a law school interview, and it my future on a plate."

"Wow…" Jenn said.

"Law School?" Dean repeated.

"So do we got a deal or not?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean didn't answer, but instead nodded. Sam nodded back and headed back to his apartment to pack.

"Dean, I know I'm the last person to be saying this, but it's too late to drag him back in the life completely. He has a future with a girlfriend and a career." Jenn said.

"Honestly, that's complete bull—" Dean started.

"He has to go his own way. We can't keep him here forever and you know it."

"If you're in love with him, you should be trying to make him stay."

Jenn stared at Dean. He's right, but for some reason, she couldn't force Sam to go with them.

"Then, I guess I don't then." Jenn said, walking away and getting into the impala.

Dean sighed to himself just as Sam came back downstairs.

* * *

When Jenn woke up in the backseat the next morning, she realized that they had stopped at a gas station. She looked around and found Dean filling up the tank while Sam was looking through the box of cassettes Dean had.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean asked Jenn and Sam as he held up a bag of chips, a soda, and some candy.

"No, I'm good." Jenn answered wiping her eyes.

"No thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean answered getting in the impala.

"Yeah, what names did you put on the applications this time?"

"Burt Afromian, and his son Hector. Scored 2 cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right. I swear man, you have got to update your cassette collection."

"Why?" Jenn asked in unison with Dean.

"For one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"House rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean explained.

"What does backseat get?" Jenn asked, sitting forward.

"Lucky they're even getting a ride."

"You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam, okay?" Sam said just as AC/DC's 'Back In Black' started playing.

"Sorry I can't hear you the music's too loud…" Dean said.

Dean drove off, continuing their way to Jericho. In the meantime, Sam called the hospital and morgue with no luck. Just as Dean entered the two, they saw a bridge taped off and cops swarming it, looking in an empty car. Dean opened the glove compartment and pulled out his and Jenn's federal marshal badges.

"Let's go." Dean said, throwing Jenn her badge and getting out of the impala.

Jenn and Sam exchange a look and follow Dean to the bridge.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month didn't you? Dean asked the cops as they walked up.

"Who are you?" the cop asked.

"Federal Marshals." Dean and Jenn flashed the badges.

"Ain't you 3 a little young to be Marshals?"

"Thanks that's awfully kind of you."

"So, what federal marshals travel in three's?"

"One where you have a trainee." Dean said, motioning to Sam.

"You did have another one like this didn't you?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that." The cop answered.

"So this victim, you know him?" Sam asked.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody." The cop answered.

"Are there any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?" Jenn continued.

"No, not as far as we can tell."

"So, what's the theory?"

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder, kidnapping ring..."

"Well, that is the crack police work I expected out of you guys" Dean said, causing Sam to stomp on his foot and Jenn to throw him a dirty look.

"Thanks for your time...gentlemen…" Sam said, addressing the cops.

Jenn and Sam shake their heads as they walked away. Dean, following behind, slapped Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow." Sam said angrily.

"Why did you have to stomp on my foot?" Dean asked in the same tone.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

"Come on, they don't know what's really going on, We're all alone on this, I mean, if we wanna find Dad we gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Jenn cleared her throat causing Dean to look behind him.

"Can I help you kids?" the Sheriff asked.

"No, we were just leaving." Jenn answered.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully..." Dean said as they passed by the 2 FBI agents.

* * *

They spent the majority of the morning looking for the girlfriend of the guy who went missing. From her and a friend of her's, they hear about an urban legend which caused them to investigate it. They found that there was a suicide of a woman on the bridge when she jumped off after she killed her kids.

The three then headed to the bridge where Constance Welch, the woman, committed suicide. Dean and Jenn looked over the ledge where she jumped while Sam looked around. Before they pulled back from the ledge, Dean gave Jenn a little shove to scare her.

"Dammit, Dean." Jenn said angrily, punching him in the shoulder.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive huh?" Dean asked after he laughed.

"So do you think Dad could've been here?" Sam replied.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him so…" Jenn said.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging, it might take a while." Dean said.

"Dean, I told you, I have to be back by Monday—"

"Monday…right… the interview."

"Yeah."

"Guys not now…"Jenn started, knowing what's coming.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?" Dean said.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked Dean.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know the things you've done?"

"Can we save this for later?" Jenn asked, continuing to be ignored.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam said to Dean.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean told Sam.

"And who's that?"

"You're one of us."

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

Jenn ignored the hurt that coursed through her body. Sure she'd hope that Sam would jump back in, but who was she kidding? He wouldn't.

"You have a responsibility to—"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's dead and she's not coming back."

At that instance Dean grabbed Sam and shoved him up against a railing of the bridge.

"Dean, let him go." Jenn said to Dean, grabbing his hands to get them to let go of Sam.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean told Sam before letting him go.

Dean walked away while Sam and Jenn exchanged a look for a moment.

"Sam…Jenn…" Dean called, staring at a figure on the bridge.

The woman just dived off the bridge and all 3 run after her.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

All of a sudden, Dean's impala starts on its own.

"What the…" Dean said.

"Who's driving your car?" Jenn asked.

Dean pulled out his car keys and waved them in the air. The car suddenly jerked itself into motion and headed straight for them. The three hunters have no choice but to start running.

They kept running, but they knew they couldn't outrun the car. They go to the side of the bridge and jmp off the ledge. Before they could hit the water, Sam and Jenn held onto the railing on the side. When they pulled themselves up, they realized Dean wasn't there.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"Dean!" Jenn called out louder when there was no reply.

"What?" Dean yelled from the bottom.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I'm super…"

Sam and Jenn smiled when they saw Dean covered in mud.

* * *

Still covered in mud, Dean checked the impala for anything wrong with it. Why wouldn't he? It's his baby. When the it's good, he slammed the hood shut and leaned against it.

"Your car alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it's alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yelled when he called Constance a bitch.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here genius?" Sam asked as he and Jenn leaned against the impala.

Dean threw his hands up in frustration and flicked mud off them.

"Dean...um…you smell like a toilet…" Jenn said.

"Fine, let's go find a motel." Dean replied.

* * *

"One room please..." Dean said as he threw a credit card down towards the clerk at the motel.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the clerk asked when he took the card.

"What do you mean?"

"That other guy Burt Afromian...he bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look for a moment before finding out when room he's in. They got Sam and they broke into the room. They looked around and found out that he figured out the case. Constance Welch is a 'woman in white'. While Dean was cleaning up, Sam and Jenn caught up on the past few years since they had the time.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, freshly cleaned and offered to get some food while Sam decided to check his voicemail. Jenn decided to go with Dean so Sam could have some time to call Jessica if he wanted to. When they walked out, they noticed the cops from the bridge and the motel clerk point them out. Dean turned around and called Sam while Jenn watched the cop.

"Dude, five-o take off." Dean said.

"_What about you and Jenn?_" Sam asked.

"They kinda spotted us. Go find Dad."

Dean hung up just as Jenn tapped his arm to signal they got there.

"Problem officers?" Jenn asked politely.

"Where's your other trainee?" the cop from the bridge asked.

"Trainee? What trainee?" Dean asked, acting stupid.

The cop signaled to his partner to check the room.

"So fake US Marshals, fake credit cards...you got anything that's real?"

Dean and Jenn gave innocent smiles.

"Her boobs…" Dean said, motioning to Jenn's boobs with a smile.

When the partner found nothing, the cop and the partner grabbed Jenn and Dean and slammed them on the hood of their car, with them giving a small laugh. The laugh turned to seriousness when the cuffs were being put on them and their rights were being read.

* * *

Jenn and Dean were put into separate interrogation rooms. The sheriff from the bridge questioned them both as he opened up John's journal. He got fed up when the two gave them the same answer about the numbers at the end of the journal were. They knew the numbers were coordinates. By nightfall, the sheriff decided to take Jenn to Dean's interrogation room.

He shoved her in the room, causing her to stumble and look back.

"Geez. Is that anyway to treat a lady?" Jenn asked.

"Shut up." The sheriff said.

Jenn pulled up and chair and sat near Dean.

"Sounds like someone is a little lazy to go back and forth. Guess you haven't been to the gym in years, huh big guy?"

The sheriff said nothing and threw the journal down the table, causing the slam to echo.

"Now tell me. What do these numbers mean?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm telling you, it's my high school locker combo. Back in high school, Jenn and I shared a locker, so there would be no reason why she wouldn't know it." Dean said as Jenn continued smiling at the sheriff.

"We gonna do this all night long?"

Another officer poked his head in and told him about some gun shots being fired somewhere.

"Do either of you have to go to the bathroom?" the sheriff asked.

"No..." Dean and Jenn answered in unison.

The sheriff roughly grabbed Jenn's chair and pulled in next to Dean. He then handcuffed them both to the table before leaving.

Jenn sighed when he left and Dean began looking around for a way to get out of the cuffs. He looked over to John's journal and found a paperclip. He picked their locks and got out of the station through the fire escape with John's journal.

After running down a few blocks, they found a payphone to call Sam. Sam told them that Constance Welch was definitely a woman in white. Dean decided to let Sam know that John left his journal behind and left Jericho, leaving coordinates. When they hear Sam abruptly hit the brakes and the phone hang up, they knew they had to find him.

They hung up the payphone and immediately headed to Constance's old house. She would always mention to take her home, and she had to have led Sam there. Coincidentally, just as they get there, they saw the impala and heard Sam screaming from inside. Dean then shot through the window to distract Constance before Sam managed to get up and drive through the house.

Jenn and Dean follow in and help Sam get out of the car. When they all turn around, Constance pinned the three of the to the impala. Before she could attack, the spirits of her kids destroyed hers. They realized that she could never go home because she was too scared to face her kids.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Dean said, slapping Sam's hurt chest.

"Ahhh…" Sam started, laughing in the process. "Yeah wish I could say the same about you. What were you doing shooting Casper in the face you freak?

"Hey, it saved your ass." Jenn said, nudging him.

"I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Dean said as he inspected his car.

Sam and Jenn exchanged a look before getting in the impala. As Dean drove, he was slightly upset to know his left headlight was out. Sam checked the coordinates to find out where John might have went to next.

"Blackwater Ridge, Colorado..." Sam said, looking at the map.

"Sounds charming, how far?" Jenn asked from the backseat.

"About 600 miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we can make it there by morning." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Dean…um…" Sam became hesitant.

"You're not going…"

"The interview is in like 10 hours, I gotta be there..."

Dean nodded, disappointed while Jenn stared out the window sadly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

Within a half an hour, Dean pulled up to Sam's apartment building. As Sam got out, Jenn climbed over the seat to take Sam's spot.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked, leaning through the window.

"You know we will." Jenn said.

"Maybe I'll hook up with you guys later huh?"

"Yeah, alright." Dean said. As he was about to drive off, he stopped. "Hey Sam, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah..." Sam said.

When Sam turned to walk away, Dean started the car and drove off.

"You okay?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah. You?" Dean replied.

Jenn nodded and looked out the window.

"Hey, uh, sorry it didn't work out. You know, since he had a girlfriend and all…"

"No need. I knew nothing would happen anyways."

Jenn stared out the window when Dean decided to turn on the radio. When he did, they heard static and Jenn noticed the street lights flickering.

"We gotta go back." Jenn said.

Dean made a sharp u-turn and pushed the pedal to the ground. Just as they got to the apartment complex, they got out of the impala and ran to Sam's apartment. When the door wouldn't open, Dean kicked it down and they heard Sam yelling for Jessica.

They ran to his room and saw Jessica burning on the ceiling. Dean ran in and pulled Sam to the door as he fought. Jenn had no choice but to help Dean get Sam out.

* * *

Jenn and Dean watched as the firefighters put out the fire when Sam disappeared. They exchange a look, silently agreeing to go to Sam, who was at the impala. When they got there, they saw a tear fall from his eyes as he loaded a shotgun. He looked at them for a quick moment before throwing the shotgun back into the trunk.

"We got work to do." Sam said, slamming the impala trunk shut.

He walked around to the passenger's side of the car and got in. Dean and Jenn had no choice but to follow. When they got in, Dean said nothing as he drove off.


	8. Fighting

I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester. I only own Jenn Santos. But know, I made Sam this way because, how would you be when some one you loved died the way Jessica did?

_It's has been about 3-4 months since Sam left Stanford. It hasn't been the same with him anymore. Never in my life have I seen him so on edge and short-tempered. Sam was the one who had the patience of a saint. But it seemed to have disappeared when Jessica died._

"You know what Dean, you're just pissed off because I'm not a 'a good little soldier' like you! All you ever fucking do is do what he tells you! If he told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Sam yelled at Dean.

"You know what Sam, you need to shut your damn mouth! At least I can prove to dad that my loyalty lies with him and that whenever he needs me I won't ditch him like you did!" Dean yelled back.

Jenn rubbed her temples before she stepped in between them. Sure they argued a lot, but this time, it was worse.

"Guys, chill the fuck out." Jenn yelled so she could be heard.

Jenn looked back and forth between the two before turning to Dean.

"Dean, yes, he left. Let it go. It's the past. But look, he's here right now and all we need to worry about is how we're gonna find John. Stop dwelling on the past."

"Sam's only here just so he can find the thing that killed Jessica. He can give two-shits about our dad." Dean told her.

"Dean...please..." Jenn then turned to Sam. "And you. Sam, you need to stop faulting Dean for doing what John tells him to. He wants to find this demon or whatever just as much as you. But you need to prepare yourself and realize that finding this thing is gonna be a long search. You've been looking for the damn thing since you were old enough to hunt. If listening to the orders John gives him helps, he'll do it especially if it means finding the fucking thing that killed your girlfriend. And your own mother might I add."

Sam looked upon her 5'6 frame and immediately got pissed off.

"You know what Jenn, I'm sick of this. Why do you always have to defend Dean huh?" Sam asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Jenn asked.

"You're standing here, defending Dean and yelling at me. In case you forgot, I was your best friend. **I **was the one there for you. And where was Dean? Out and about screwing some random chick in a bar. I was the one who you shared all your secrets with and it seems here that you're trying to replace me with my own brother."

"So you're turning this around on me now...are you mad now cause you're the one who left me? Our friendship became strained the moment you walked out that door."

"No. Our friendship became strained the moment you became jealous of Jessica."

Jenn raised her eyebrows and stared at Sam for a moment.

"First off, Winchester, I will admit, I was jealous of Jessica for a while, but you were happy. I knew that what we had was a one time thing and I got over that. Second, I didn't replace you with Dean. It just so happened we became closer friends."

"Okay then, so do you screw all of your 'closer' friends?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, come on. First it's me, then Dean? The only reason you become so defensive over someone is after you'd screwed them."

"Look, I know you're angry about what happened and are looking for any reason to pick fights, but you're an asshole. I never slept with Dean. Anyway, how would you know? You left after we slept together." Jenn calmed herself and stopped yelling.

"It's the same MO for girls like you. I knew girls like you in college, you screw a guy and it's like they could do no wrong. You know Jenn, I thought that you could be one of the few girls out there who could keep their legs closed. But it turns out I was fucking wrong."

Jenn looked at Sam in surprise as tears threatened to fall. She stood there for a moment before she slapped Sam across the face and turned to leave.

"You do know what you just did right? Sam, Jenn was in love with you. Sure she was jealous of Jess, but she was right when she said she got over it. She wanted you happy, so she wasn't planning on meddling in your relationship like those girls you knew in college would. And somewhat calling her a slut…you and I both know she's far from it. Honestly, you need to prepare an apology, cause I know this isn't who you are, Sammy." Dean said calmly.

Dean turned around and watched as Sam sat on the bed holding his face, before he walked out the door. He walked next door and knocked on the door. Jenn answered the door with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. She walked in the room, leaving the door open so Dean could walk in. She sat on the bed while Dean sat in one of the chairs.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…" Jenn lied.

Dean moved to sit next to Jenn when she started crying again. He pulled her into a hug and held her.

"Sam just lost Jessica. Unfortunately, his way of coping involves anger. He'll pick fights and yell. We just need to give him time."

"I know. But it still doesn't mean he can say what he did."

"True. But think about it. He's related to me, and sometimes, we Winchesters say things before even thinking about what we said."

Jenn laughed a little and just sat there, resting her head on Dean's shoulder.

"You know, I'm not good with things like this. Girls, tears and me just don't mix. It's kind of uncomfortable."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you handled this well."

Dean smiled for a moment before silence fell over them. Dean normally wouldn't have comforted a woman; he would have left them alone to cry. But Jenn was different. She was the closest thing that became a constant in his life. It didn't help that he developed feelings for her a while back. Feelings that went passed just hitting on her like he did when she was a teenager. He wanted something more than just one night with Jenn, and it scared him.

He figured it was now or never, so he set his hand under Jenn's chin. He tilted it towards him and leaned in. Their lips barely touched before Dean opened his eyes, unsure if he made a mistake. Jenn leaned back into the kiss, their lips making full contact. Dean's hand settled on the side of Jenn's face while Jenn's was on the back of Dean's neck. A moment later, they pulled away.

"Wow…" Jenn said.

"Yeah…" Dean added.

Jenn looked him in the eyes for a brief moment before giving him another peck and resting her head back on his shoulder. She smiled to herself because she honestly would've never guessed that Dean would've had those feelings for her. When he kissed her, she knew that she felt something in it. There was definitely a spark there, and it excited her.

That was the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep in Dean's arms.


	9. Bloody Mary

This is another rewrite, in which I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester. 

Jenn opened her eyes to find herself still in Dean's arms. She realized he was awake and she smiled.

"Watching me sleep, perverted stalker?" Jenn asked stretching.

"Yeah, well, there was nothing else on tv...and did you know how peaceful you look while you're sleeping? I was enjoying it, but then the first thing I hear from you is that mouth." Dean answered.

"Well, since you've taken your sweet time in waking up and I haven't, can you get me some coffee?"

"Magic word..."

"Now?"

"Nope..."

"Fine...go get me coffee...please?"

"There you go."

Jenn and Dean exchanged a smile before he let her go. As she made her way to the bathroom, Dean walked out of the door. Before leaving to get the coffee, he figured he would check on Sam to see if he wanted anything.

Dean walked through the door and saw Sam was already awake and on his laptop.

"Sammy?" Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"I'm off to get coffee...did you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll take a cup. Hey, uh, Dean, I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For what I said to you last night. I did some thinking and I was off the deep end. It took that slap to the face to realize how much of an ass I was."

"Well Sammy, it's okay for what you said to me. You lost Jess and I can't act like I understand what it feels like to lose the love of my life, cause I don't. But what you said to Jenn, was uncalled for. She's fine now, but I think that you should try to talk to her."

"Yeah... Thanks, Dean."

"Sure thing Sammy."

Dean gave his brother a small smirk before walking back out the door.

Sam sat at his laptop, unsure if he should go talk to Jenn now. After 10 minutes, he followed through on his decision to go talk to her. He walked to the front door and knocked before Jenn answered it.

"Sam…" Jenn said, surprised.

"Hey Jenn…can we talk?" Sam asked full of hope.

Jenn nodded and held the door open, letting him walk in. He sat down at the table while she followed him, sitting across from him.

"Look…I know I said some fucked up things last night…"Sam started.

"Honestly, you knowing what I've been through, 'fucked up' is an understatement." Jenn replied calmly.

"I know. But I wanna say that I'm really sorry for what happened and everything I said. I know all you were trying to do was stop me and Dean from fighting when that's the last thing…"

"Sam…it's okay." Jenn interrupted. "Sorry, I thought I should stop you before you went on a random tangent."

"Yeah, you know me a little too well."

"Look, I know what circumstances you are under, so I get why you acted the way you did, although it took some further convincing on Dean's part." Jenn placed her hand on his.

Sam and Jenn locked eyes and after a moment, Sam leaned in. Jenn wasn't sure what to do, but when she felt Sam's lips on her's, she immediately melted into the kiss. Jenn pulled away after a moment and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sammy…" Jenn started.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sam finished.

"It's not that I didn't want to kiss you, cause, I've been wanting to do that since I saw you. But you just lost Jess and I don't want you to feel pressure in anyway."

"I understand. I want you to know that if we decide to give things a go, we're gonna have to take things slow."

"Just, um…give me some time to consider that, okay?"

Sam nodded just when Dean walked through the door with a tray full of coffee and a bag full of food.

"Aww, look at who made up." Dean teased, setting the coffee down.

"Shut up." Jenn and Sam said in unison.

* * *

"So, where are we off to next?" Dean asked as they finished up their breakfast.

"Well, last night I found something in Toledo. Some guy died of a stroke, but when do you hear of a stroke with exploding eyeballs?" Sam replied.

"None." Jenn replied.

"So, I think it's something worth checking out."

Jenn and Dean exchanged a look and smile.

"Let's do this then." Jenn said, getting up.

* * *

They spent the next few days driving down to Toledo, Ohio. Just as they arrived, they stopped at the morgue to get a look at the body. Dean and Jenn noticed that Sam was sleeping and were contemplating going so he could sleep. This was the first time he's really slept in a while. When he started thrashing, Jenn grabbed him and shook him.

"Sam…wake up." Jenn said, shaking him awake.

"I take it I was having a nightmare?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Yeah, another one."

"Hey, at least I got some sleep."

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." Dean said.

"Are we here?"

"Yup, welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam picked up the newspaper Dean picked up when they stopped for gas.

"So what do you think really happened to him?" Sam asked.

"That's what we're gonna go find out, lets go." Dean answered as he, Sam and Jenn get out of the car.

They walk into the morgue and meet up with the morgue tech since the doctor wasn't there.

"Can I help you?' The morgue tech asked.

"Yeah, we're the uh, med students." Dean answered.

"Sorry?"

"Dr. Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse, its for our paper."

"I'm sorry he's at lunch."

"Oh well he said uh…Oh well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body do you?"

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour, you can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean looked at Sam and Jenn.

"Yeah…" Jenn and Sam said in unison.

"Uh look man, this paper's like half hour grade, so if you don't mind helping us out."

"Look man, no." The Morgue tech said.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear." Dean mumbled to Sam and Jenn.

Jenn looked at Sam, then Dean, before sighing and making her way to the morgue tech.

"Come on, can you show us the body please." Jenn said, leaning over the desk so her cleavage was showing.

"…Well, I can't.."The morgue tech said nervously after clearing his throat.

"Well, there's a lot that people can't do..but they do it anyway. Please, you'd be doing me a favor."

"What's in it for me if I do?"

"What?" Jenn asked when she realized he was the 'I'll-do-it-if-you-screw-me' kind of guy.

"What do I get if I help you out?"

"Well, it depends, what do you want?"

"…You know what I want."

Jenn knew it, but never let her poker face falter. She looked back to Sam and Dean, who were watching her to see what she would do.

"Fine. You got it. But I won't do it here. I'll give you the address to meet me tonight and I'll give you everything you want and more."

"You serious?" the morgue tech asked surprised.

"Dead serious." Jenn replied seductively.

The morgue tech smiled before getting up.

"Follow me." The morgue tech said to them.

Jenn turned around with a giant smile on her face. She was hoping he would be easy to lie to, and he was. She went to follow him but was grabbed on both arms by Sam and Dean.

"Were you being serious?" Dean whispered.

"No. He's just easy to trick." Jenn whispered back, smiling.

Dean and Sam let her go as she followed the morgue tech. They exchange a look and smile; they knew she could be trick a guy, but not that easily and believable. What a dumbass…

The morgue tech gave them the low down in the body and what happened. As they were leaving, the morgue tech stopped Jenn.

"So…where should I meet you?" the morgue tech asked.

"You got a pen?" Jenn asked.

He ran to his desk and came back with a pen and piece of paper. She scribbled down the name of some random motel and room number.

"By the way, make sure you bring me some whipped cream. We're gonna need it." Jenn whispered in his ear as she gave him the paper.

She gave him and light kiss on the cheek and turned to walk away with that smile still plastered on her face. Sam and Dean still couldn't believe how easily she played the poor son of a bitch.

* * *

The three decided to visit the Shoemaker kids, who's father was the one with the exploding eyeballs. There, they learned that the youngest daughter, Lily, summoned Bloody Mary. After some extensive research, they figured out 'bloody mary' was a girl named Mary Worthington who was killed in front of a mirror when she was 19. In order to destroy her, they needed to get to the mirror she died in front of and smash it since Mary was cremated.

Later that day, Sam got a call from a girl named Charlie, who was helping them out with some of the case. She was being followed by Mary, when Donna tried to prove she wasn't real. Because of Charlie, they learned that Mary had been killing people because they had secrets where someone died. Charlie told them about the time her boyfriend killed himself if she would leave him. She left and he did it. This caused Sam, Jenn and Dean to get to the antique shop where Mary's mirror is before she could kill Charlie.

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam said.

"Why, what do you mean?" Jenn asked.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asked.

"I don't, not for sure."

"Well who's gonna summon her?"

"I will. She'll come after me."

"You know what, that's it." Dean pulled over the car.

"This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault." Jenn said, sitting forward in her backseat, sternly.

"If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." Dean finished.

"I don't blame you guys." Sam said.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." Jenn said.

"I could've warned her." Sam said.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen. And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean we know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Dean said.

"No you don't."

"I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

Dean and Jenn looked at Sam in surprise.

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it." Dean said.

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

Dean and Jenn looked back at Sam, and then at each other. Sam had a point...They had to do it.

* * *

As soon as they walk into the antique shop, they went searching for the mirror. Sam was the first to find it. After a moment, he summoned Bloody Mary, but before anything could happen, Dean turned when he saw a light.

"Crap…" Dean said. "Jenn, come with me."

"Okay. Sam, smash anything that moves." Jenn told Sam before following Dean out the door.

"Hold it." The police officer said.

"False alarm, I tripped the system." Dean said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the boss's kid."

"Your Mr. Yamashiro's kid?"

"Yeah…"

"Really…and who are you?" The police officer's partner asked Jenn.

"I'm his girlfriend. See, we wanted to be alone and this was the only place we could get some time to ourselves." Jenn said, cuddling up to Dean.

"So, how are you related to Mr. Yamashiro?"

"I'm adopted." Dean answered.

"No, really, who are you? And why are you here?"

"Like, I said, I was adopted."

"Yeah…"

"You know, I just don't really have time for this right now…"

Dean and Jenn quickly turned in the cops, knocking them out with a few punches. They then immediately ran back into the antique shop and saw Sam writhing on the floor in pain with blood coming from his eyes.

Dean smashed the mirror when Jenn tended to Sam.

"Sam..."Jenn said, getting some of the blood on her fingers.

"Sammy..." Dean repeated, running towards them.

"It's Sam..." Sam replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Jenn and Dean pulled Sam up and wrapped his arms around their shoulders to help him walk. They heard a noise behind them, causing them to turn around. Mary was coming out of her mirror, which caused Sam, Dean and Jenn to fall to the ground in pain, blood coming from their eyes. Jenn quickly looked around and grabbed a mirror and faced it at Mary.

Mary looked at her reflection and within moments, the mirror reflected herself telling her about all the people she killed. That caused Mary's spirit to be destroyed, and Jenn threw the mirror down in front of her, smashing it.

"Hey guys, this is what, 600 years of bad luck?" Dean asked weakly as he looked around at the broken mirrors.

* * *

The next morning, Dean drove Charlie home. She left with a 'thank you' and some advice from Sam about her situation with the boyfriend that killed himself. When Dean drove off, the three hunters remained in silence. It wasn't until they reached the middle of town before Dean spoke up.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell us what that secret is." Dean said.

"Look…you're my brother and you're my best friend and I'd die for you both, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam said.

Jenn nodded in understanding while Dean just sighed and continued on the road ahead. Sam looked out the window and kept his eyes fixated on something. Jenn noticed that he was looking at something, causing her to see what it was. Her eyes opened wide until they saw Jessica's figure disappear.

Sam looked forward, trying to hold in tears as Jenn sat back in her seat and rested her head against it, holding back tears of her own because of Sam's pain.


	10. Complications

Remember, I (unfortunately) don't own Sam and Dean Winchester…which sucks, because if I did…let's just say I would take requests and have them do what you want.

By the way, be warned there is a sex scene!

_Sam's pain over losing Jessica seemed to be unbearable for him. He really loved that girl, and I just wish I was able to take his pain away. He's been through a lot of crap, and to have him lose someone close to him like that…_

_Anyway, I've been talking to Sam, and he's been telling me that a little before Jessica died, he would get these painful headaches and the same night, he has nightmares that tend to come true. He never explained how or why, but it seems there is something up with him and it worries me._

Jenn laid in her bed thinking about everything. Her worries over Sam, what they were gonna do now…even down to her feelings for both Winchesters.

First, there was Sam. Other than the fact that he was her first time, he was her best friend. The one who was there for her when she would wake up from her nightmares. Unfortunately, things changed when he left to college. They would talk less and then he started dating Jessica. But there was something about Sam that she couldn't let go, despite him having a girlfriend at the time. He was her first love, and he was there to help pick up the pieces after he learned about her life before John took her in.

And then there was Dean. Dean wouldn't open up about his feelings no matter how hard you pushed him. He was loyal and expects it back from you, and there would be hell to pay for betraying him. After Sam left, he became Jenn's newest best friend, although he never replaced Sam. She'll admit, even though she would turn him down when he hit on her, she had always felt an attraction to him. When she got the chance to know Dean, she realized that there was slightly more than just attraction to him…there were feelings.

Jenn had made a vow to herself a while back that she would never end up with a hunter…and here she was in love with two of them. Mostly it was because if she were to find someone normal…she could easily give up hunting and become normal too. After confusion and tons of denial later, she knew ddep down she wanted that.

If she were to be with Sam, he would definitely want a normal life. He would give up the life with no problem, but it probably wouldn't be until after he found the thing that killed Jessica.

If she were to be with Dean, there's a 99.9 percent chance he would stay in the hunting life. After learning about what's out there, he could never be normal. Like Sam, he wanted to kill the thing that killed his mother. But, there was a chance he might realize that he can't do this for the rest of his life.

Jenn's thoughts were interrupted when Dean walked through the door.

"Hey." Dean said, closing the door behind him.

"Hey…" Jenn replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…where's Sam?"

"Sam has a lot on his mind…so I let him have the impala for a few hours."

Jenn nodded, still laying on the bed. Dean made his way to the bed and laid on top of her and began kissing her. Over the past few weeks, Jenn has been having make out sessions with Dean. Did she feel guilty about it sometimes…yes. Did she do the same with Sam…guilty. Hey, she was trying to make up her mind still.

Jenn locked her hands behind Dean's neck. She wanted so much to stop, but it felt so right. Dean started working his way to her neck, causing her to moan softly. She then helped Dean out of his shirt before he sat her up and took off her's and slid off her bra. She laid back down as Dean went back to her neck and lowered to her breasts. He was startled when she pulled him back up for his intoxicating kisses. As he continued kissing her, he felt her fumble with his jeans.

Dean smiled to himself and worked on her's. Jenn moaned when she felt how hard Dean was. She flipped them over and began kissing her way down to the waistband of his briefs. As she slowly slid them down, she was surprised at how big he was.

She started teasing him by licking the head of his cock before she wasted no time in engulfing him. Dean groaned much to Jenn's delight. Just as she sped up, Dean stopped her, knowing if she continued, fun time would be over. He pulled her on top of him and almost immediately found her entrance. She slowly lowered herself on him and moaned as he filled her completely. She slowly began to rock her hips, when Dean moaned at her movements.

With almost each thrust, Jenn began moving faster, causing the moans in the room to become louder. Dean felt himself closer and closer to his release so he stopped Jenn and flipped them back over. He kissed her as he thrust into her faster and harder.

"Dean…don't stop." Jenn moaned in his ear.

Dean did as he was told and continued his movements. He couldn't hold back when he felt Jenn let go, so he allowed himself to let ecstasy take over him.

They spent nearly a full minute catching their breaths until Dean moved off Jenn.

"Wow…that was new…" Jenn said, turning on her side to face Dean.

"Yeah…" Dean replied, unsure of what to say anymore.

The two laid there in an awkward silence. Everything was fine up until they decided to have sex. It made things complicated…

They heard the roar of the impala, causing them to exchange an 'oh-shit' look. They got up and began dressing as fast as they could and tried to fix the bed. When he knocked on the door, Dean sat at the table and Jenn opened it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked when he saw Dean.

"Nothing, just talking." Dean replied, getting up. "Look, I'm gonna get some sleep. Night guys."

Dean walked out of the room and Sam laid on the extra bed in the room. He was tired and thought that maybe he could talk to Jenn.

"You alright?" Jenn asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah…just not sleeping much, you know…" Sam replied.

Sam patted the bed, signaling that he wants her to lay with him. And that's what she did: laid next to him and snuggled to his shoulder.

"How long do you think it'll take for these nightmares to be over?" Jenn asked.

"Who knows. I hope soon…I realized how much I miss sleep." Sam answered.

Jenn smiled to herself as the two laid there in silence. Sleep was about to overcome Jenn until she felt Sam kiss her forehead. When she looked up, they both leaned in lightly for a kiss. When they both decided to continue, it turned into a full make out session.

Just as Sam was about to move to her neck, Jenn stopped everything.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Jenn looked at him for a moment, full of guilt.

"Nothing…I just don't think we should do this…not yet at least." Jenn replied.

Sam nodded in understanding and laid next to Jenn and she laid on his shoulder. Moments later, Sam was finally asleep. For how long, who knew, but what was important to Jenn was that he was sleeping. She didn't want him to see her crying.

Having sex with Dean complicated things and she had the audacity to make out with Sam after…boy did she feel like crap. At this moment, she knew she would have to choose Sam or Dean. Either choice, one would probably want nothing to do with her.

What price would she pay if she chose Sam? How much would Dean hate her?

What if she chose Dean? How much would Sam hate her.

All she knew now was that she needed to make a decision soon. If she didn't, they would find out eventually. Even though there was never really a relationship formed between her and one of them, technically, it was still cheating.

So she needed to think fast…or risk losing both Sam and Dean.


	11. Skin

No…I don't own Sam and Dean yet…

_The next morning I woke up in Sam's arms. To that moment, I still wasn't sure what I was gonna do. It seemed so simple, but in reality, it was the most difficult decision of my life. Sam or Dean? I mean, they both have great things about them…and like everyone else, not so great things._

When Jenn woke up, she immediately decided that she was gonna cut off all sexual ties with both boys until she made a decision. She couldn't do this anymore. Not to Sam and Dean, who most likely deserve more than this.

Sam stirred a little causing Jenn to act like she just woke up.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey…how are you this morning?" Jenn rpelied sleepily.

"Good…first night in a long time I got a full night's sleep."

Jenn smiled at him and got up, heading into the bathroom with her hands full of clothes. Sam had just gotten up when there was a knock on the other side of the door. He answered it to reveal Dean on the other side.

"Hey…where's Jenn?" Dean asked, walking into the room.

"Shower. What's up?" Sam answered.

"I got a new case."

* * *

Jenn walked out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Dean already awake.

"Hey, what's up?" Jenn asked as she saw the boys looking at some papers.

"New case." Dean answered.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. There have been deaths relating to those of a vicious animal."

"What kind of animal?"

"The police aren't sure, but in the past 12 years, there have been over 50 deaths."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No…but it sounds like a chupacabra."

"How charming. When do we leave?"

* * *

Sam was on his palm pilot while Dean pulled into a gas station. Jenn typed away on Sam's computer looking up some lore on the chupacabra.

"Alright, I figure, we hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight..." Dean said, realizing Sam wasn't listening. "...Sam wears women's underwear..."

Jenn continued what she was doing, but stopped to laugh at Dean's comment.

"I've been listening, I'm just busy." Sam answered, his eyes still on the object in front of him.

"Busy doing what?" Dean got out of the car and began filling the gas tank.

"Reading emails."

"Emails from who?"

"My friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

"Why not?" Jenn asked interrupting Sam.

"Well, what exactly does he tell them? You know, about where you've been, what you been doing?" Dean said to Jenn before turning to Sam.

"I told them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and my best friend. I tell them I needed time off after Jess." Sam answered back.

"Oh, so you lie to them."

"No, I just don't tell them everything."

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, telling the truth is far worse."

"So what am I supposed to do? Cut everyone out of my life?"

Dean shrugged and looked at him.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked.

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people period." Dean answered.

Jenn scoffed and took her frustrations out on the keyboard in front of her.

"God..." Sam said ignoring Dean.

"What?" Jenn asked, looking up.

"I got an email from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of my friends..."

"Is she hot?" Dean asked.

Jenn clenched her jaw…she knew it…maybe what happen last night was just a booty call. Doubts began swirling through her mind as she waited for Sam to continue.

"I went to school with her and her brother, Zack. She said Zack has been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops got a pretty good case." Sam said.

So after a little argument, Dean turned around and headed to St. Louis, Missouri to see this Rebecca chick. Sam told her that Jenn and Dean were cops just so they could go to Zack's apartment and look around for anything suspicious. Since the murder, they found out the dog next door had been freaking out and they decided to look into it, since dogs have a strong sense of the supernatural.

They got the security tapes that showed he was arriving at his apartment, putting him there at the scene of the crime. Jenn noticed something and elbowed Sam, signaling for him to try and get Becca out of the room.

"Hey Beck, can we take those beers now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure." Becca replied, getting up from the couch.

"Hey, maybe some sandwiches too?"

"What do you think this is Hooters?"

"I wish..." Dean mumbled as she left, earning eye rolls from Sam and Jenn. "What is it?"

Jenn grabbed the remote and showed them the camera flare in Zack's eyes. It was definitely a kind of flare that they haven't seen before. After putting Zack's story together, they figured maybe Zack could have a doppelganger or something.

* * *

That night, they decided on their usual motel accommodations. While Jenn was looking for some clothes to wear to bed, Dean walked through the conjoining door.

"Hey." Jenn said, looking up from her bag.

"Hey." Dean replied, wrapping his arms around Jenn's waist.

Dean leaned in to kiss Jenn, but she put her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"It's just...we can't do this anymore Dean…" Jenn answered.

"Why? Am I missing something?"

"You know, sometimes you think you know how someone feels about you, and the next second, the way they act is different."

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, you had no concern to me when you asked if Becca was hot. And the entire time while we were at her house today, you acted like I wasn't even there, which included you flirting with her the entire time. Where were your feelings for me then?"

"Look, Jenn, I didn't want Sammy to find out about us."

"There is no us Dean. It was never made official. I don't remember ever agreeing to being with you."

"Well, I didn't think we'd have to say it out loud. I kinda figured you knew that when we made love that night."

"In case you forgot, when I 'made love' to Sam, I never assumed we were together. But then, I can't assume we were together because you have had so many one night stands in your life and I knew I shouldn't assume anything."

"Jenn... You're making this more difficult than it is."

"Look, I don't know what I want right now anymore. So everything between us needs to stop because I need to figure out what I want."

Dean scoffed and walked back through the conjoining door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke Jenn and Dean up at the butt crack of dawn. He figured they should check out the back of Zack's apartment, where he found blood and an ambulance speed by. When they followed it, they realized there was the same exact situation with a different person. That's the moment they figured the thing behind this could be a shapeshifter. They knew once the blood trail stopped, instead of going up, the only way was down and into the sewers. They checked down the sewers and immediately found the skin it shed.

"I think we should go back. Get something in case we run into the shifter." Jenn said.

The 3 went back above ground and to the impala when Sam's phone rang.

"This is Sam." Sam answered and paused. "We're near Zack's, just checking some things out...What are you talking about?...Why would you do that?...Well, Jenn's last name isn't Winchester...Bec...We're trying to help...Bec, I'm sorry but..."

Sam then hung up and leaned against the car, upset. Jenn gave Sam a sad smile and leaned on the implala next to him.

"I hate to say it, but that is exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just— it'd be easier if..." Dean started.

"...If I was like you." Sam finished.

"Hey, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing, this whole gig...It ain't without its perks." Dean said as he handed Sam a gun filled with silver bullets; the thing to kill a shapeshifter.

Sam took it and tucked it in the back of his pants before he, Dean and Jenn headed back down into the sewers. As they looked around, the shapeshifter found them and knocked Dean into some pipes before turning around to run. Sam shot at it while Jenn tried to help Dean up. When Dean was up, the three of them went to chase after the shifter, splitting up.

Moments later, they met at a street corner. Since they found nothing, they decided to go back to the impala.

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" Dean said.

"Hey Dean, didn't John once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Jenn asked.

"No, it was Austin. But it turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form; a psychic projection remember?" Dean replied.

"Oh, right..."

"Here you go." Sam said, throwing Dean the keys.

Dean caught the keys with his hurt arm and Sam and Jenn exchanged a subtle glance, knowing something was up with him…and that he could possibly be the shifter. They noticed the way Dean was looking at the weapons box in the trunk. Sam nodded to Jenn, signaling to go for it.

"Don't move." Sam demanded to 'Dean' as he and Jenn pointed their guns at him.

"What have you done with him?" Jenn asked.

"Dude, guys, chill...it's me alright?" 'Dean' said.

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?" Sam continued to demand.

"You're about to shoot him. Guys, calm down."

"You caught those keys with your left, your arm was hurt." Jenn said.

"Yeah, it's better...what do you want me to do cry?"

"You're not Dean..."

"Why don't you pull the trigger then. Cause you're not so sure. Dude, you guys know me."

"Don't..." Sam said.

Then out of the blue, 'Dean' hit Sam and Jenn with a tire iron, knocking them unconscious.

* * *

Sam woke up and looked around to find Jenn still knocked out next to him. He then noticed the ropes holding them both to pipes. The shapeshifter walked in the room to see Sam awake, causing him to stop walking and punch Sam.

"Where is he? Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him, I would worry about you..." the Shapeshifter said.

Jenn then opened her eyes and let her blurred vision clear.

"You don't really wanna know...I swear the more I learn about you and you're family, I thought I came from a bad background." The shifter continued.

"What do you mean learn?"

The shapeshifter just looked at them and grabbed his head in pain.

"He sure got issues with you." The Shapeshifter said looking at Sam. "You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, **I **had to stay home, with Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?"

"I am your brother, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends, you could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later everyone is gonna leave me."

"What are you talking about?" Jenn asked.

"Sam left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me too nothing. No explanation, nothing just poof. Left me with your sorry asses. And Jenn, she'll leave eventually too. No matter how I feel about her, it would never keep her around. Even after everything that happened the other night."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? You see, Jenn been screwing me behind your back. There might not be nothing going on between you too, but it seems that she's hasn't mentioned anything to you that she's been sleeping with me."

"You son of a bitch…" Jenn said angrily, lunging at the shifter, but was held back by the ropes.

"But you see Jenn, Dean... I mean, **I **really care about you." The Shapeshifter said, kneeling in front of her. "But I know that you care about Sammy too. So, I was willingly giving up on us, so that Sam could be happy. You the other night, I was only gonna screw you one more time, since that's all you seem to be good for. Then I was gonna break it off for Sam."

The Shapeshifter looked satisfied when it saw tears fall from Jenn's eyes and Sam look over at the two in surprise.

"But anyway, this life, it's not without its perks…I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky...you know Dean would bang her if he had the chance...let's see what happens." The Shifter continued before throwing a cover on them and leaving.

Sam and Jenn shrugged the cover off from the faces and exchanged a look.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Sam asked calmly.

"What did you expect me to say? 'Oh Sam, I know you and I still have some feelings left over, but I slept with your brother, who I also have feelings for'?" Jenn replied in the same tone.

"At least it would've been a start. Look, if you would've said something, I wouldn't have made you feel pressured. I know you feel that me trying to move on so soon after Jess is a rebound, but I want you to know that if it's Dean you want to be with, then maybe that's who you should be with."

Jenn looked down and nodded.

"I just don't know what I want okay? I just need some time to figure things out."

"Deal."

The two tried to work together to untie each other since they were sitting next to each other. They weren't even close when they heard some coughing.

"Sam, Jenn, that better be you guys and not that freak of nature." Dean said from behind them and under a sheet.

"Yeah…yeah, it's us." Sam replied.

* * *

The three hunters made it out of the sewer and by the time they get to the streets, they noticed something on the television screens in a display window. Dean is all over the news, wanted for the attempted murder and torture for Sam's friend Becky.

Knowing it was the shapeshifter, they look around for the impala, knowing it could be where they left it earlier that night. Just before they could reach it, the police pulled up and surrounded them.

Sam sacrificed himself to get caught, letting Jenn and Dean escape after the hopped over a wall. The police couldn't hold Sam, so he'd be out by morning.

* * *

Immediately the next morning, Dean and Jenn headed to the sewers to find and kill the shapeshifter while Sam decided he was gonna check up on Becky. Instead Dean and Jenn found Becky tied up and covered with a sheet. Knowing the shifter was with Sam, they rushed to Becky's house before it could possibly kill Sam.

Just as they get there, they found the shapeshifter in Dean's form choking Sam.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

The shapeshifter got off Sam and noticed Dean and Jenn's guns pointed at him. Instead of waiting for something the happen, both Jenn and Dean fired off one shot each into the shapeshifter's heart, killing him.

* * *

While Sam was saying goodbye to Becky, Dean and Jenn were trying to decide where to head for next. Even though they worked well together, Jenn knew Dean was probably still upset with her.

"Dean…I want to apologize." Jenn said, looking up from the map.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"The other night. I should've gone about things differently."

Dean nodded and noticed Sam walking towards them. He and Jenn waved goodbye to Becky before she went back into her home.

"So what about your friend Zack?" Dean asked.

"Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair and Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." Sam answered with a smile.

Jenn smirked as they got into the impala and drove off, decided to maybe head to Arizona for the case they originally planned on starting. Hopefully no other hunter got to it first.

"Sorry man..." Dean said a few minutes into the road trip.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be, Joe College."

"No, that's okay, see truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"That's cause you're a freak."

"Oh, thanks…"

"Well, I'm a freak too, and so is Jenn. We're right there with you, all the way."

"Yeah, I know you guys are..."

"You know I gotta say, I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss what?" Jenn asked.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" Dean said looking at Sam and Jenn smiling.

Jenn and Sam gave a small smile back as the car fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Dean continued to drive until nightfall. When he got tired, they stopped at a motel for the night.

Instead of just walking into the room, Dean knocked on the conjoining door. Jenn answered it and moved over to let him in.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Dean replied, sitting at the table and gesturing to Jenn to sit across from him.

"So…what's up?"

"It's about the Shapeshifter."

"Okay..."

"What he said…"

"Look, you don't have to explain. I know you want what's best for Sam, especially since Jessica died, but, don't you think you deserve happiness too?"

Dean didn't answer her for a moment. He didn't know how to answer her, but tried.

"I do, but you deserve better than what I can do for you, Jenn. Sam can make you happy in ways that I can't. So, maybe you should be with him."

Jenn looked down at her hands, soaking in everything he said.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean got up and walked back to his room, leaving Jenn alone with her thoughts. First she figured maybe she shouldn't choose either of them, but then she couldn't help herself from wanting one of them. Sometimes you get things you don't want and she sure didn't want to be in love right now.


	12. Route 666

No, I still don't own Dean and Sam Winchester...It's most likely to never happen...plus side, I can at least say I own Jenn Santos.

_Since we've hunted the Shapeshifter, the boys and I went back to Lawrence, Kansas. There was a poltergeist in their old house, and the spirit of Mary Winchester sacrificed herself to save Sam. There was another hunt involving an asylum…long story short, Sam was mindzapped by the spirit of Dr. Elicott and he tried killing me and Dean. _

_Next, was the time me and Dean were off on our own again. Before you wonder what happened, let me tell you. John had called Dean but Sam answered the phone. When Dean finally caught hold of his phone, John gave him coordinates to another hunt. Out of anger in wanting to find John, Sam took off leaving me and Dean to take care of a people eating scarecrow, which was a god accepting sacrifices. After Sam came back, we then caught wind of a case that ended with Dean getting electrocuted, leaving him with at least a month to live. In that time, he was healed, hunted and almost killed by a reaper…long story behind that one._

_Anyway, obviously these last couple months have been pretty eventful. Before you ask, no, I haven't made a decision as far as my love life goes. But I've behaved and kept my hand to myself until a decision can be made._

Jenn and Sam were looking at a map on the hood of the impala. There was a hunt in Pennsylvania they needed to get to. Dean was on his phone while the two navigated.

"Okay, I think we found a way we can bypass that construction, just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought." Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah, problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania." Dean said, hanging up his phone.

"We what?" Jenn said stunned.

"Just got a call from, uh, an old friend. Her father was killed last night, she thinks it might be our kind of thing."

"What?"

"Yeah, Believe me, she would have never called, **never**, if she didn't need us..." Dean got in the car. "Come on are you guys coming or what?"

Jenn and Sam looked at each other, confused before following Dean into the impala.

* * *

" So...by old friend, you mean…" Sam started for Dean.

"A friend that's not new." Dean answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks. So, her name's Cassie, huh? You never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?"

"No."

"Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated someone? For more than one night?"

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Yeah, Dad, Jenn and I were working a job in Athens, Ohio, she was finishing up college, and we went out for a couple weeks."

"Wait, I don't remember this..." Jenn said from the backseat.

"And? Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kind of sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't respond, causing Jenn and Sam to look at Dean in surprise.

"You told her. You told her? The secret? Our big family rule number one, we do what we do, and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything? Dean!"

"Yeah. Looks like it." Dean answered back.

Jenn couldn't believe what she was hearing... Dean told some chick he went out with for a couple weeks what they did. Just how serious were they anyway? She couldn't help but feel jealousy pang in her heart as the drive became silent.

* * *

The 3 hunters arrived to their destination. Dean parked in front of a news office and they walked inside just as a woman turned around sadly.

"Dean…" Cassie said, surprised he showed.

"Hey Cassie." Dean replied as she slowly walked towards him.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, causing Sam and Jenn to involuntarily smile as the awkwardness between Dean and Cassie grew.

"This is my brother, Sam and our friend, Jenn." Dean continued, motioning to them.

Cassie shared a small smile with Sam and Jenn as the silence overcame them once more.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Dean added.

"Yeah, me too." Cassie replied sadly.

* * *

"My mother's in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she would walk by herself, she's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about Dad." Cassie said as she served the 3 some tea.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He was scared. He was seeing things."

"Like what?"

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him."

"A truck? Who was the driver?"

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, Dad's truck was dented. Like it had been slammed into, by something big."

"Now, you're sure this dent wasn't there before?" Jenn asked, putting aside her feelings for Dean.

She had no reason to hate Cassie right? They dated and it's over…but then again, it's not like she, herself, was dating Dean either.

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. I mean, there wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night, there was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from Dad's car, leading right to the edge. Where he went over. One set of tracks—his."

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?"

"Best friend. Clayton Solmes. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent, no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about Dad—he lost control of his car."

"Now, can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?" Dean asked.

"No."

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Sam asked.

"Oh, when you say it aloud like that. Listen, I'm a little skeptical about this….ghost stuff, or whatever it is you guys are into."

"Skeptical. Yeah, if I remember, I think you said it was nuts." Dean said.

"That was then."

"Mmm..."

"Dean, can I talk to you in private?" Jenn asked Dean politely.

Dean got up and followed Jenn into the kitchen. When they stopped, she punched him on the shoulder.

"Oww!" Dean said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Leave what happened between the two of you at the door. We're on a job so leave the poor girl alone. She lost her father and just because she didn't believe you before doesn't mean you need to be a dick about it right now, okay?" Jenn whispered harshly.

Jenn turned away and walked back into the living room, causing Dean to reluctantly follow her.

"Look, I just know that I can't explain what happened up there, so I called you." Cassie said as Jenn and Dean sat down, still hurt by Dean's comment earlier.

Cassie's mother walked through the door, interrupting their conversation.

"Mom! Where have you been, I was so—"

"Oh. I had no idea you'd invited friends over." Mrs. Robinson said to Cassie.

"Uh, Mom, this is Dean, a friend of mine, his brother, Sam, and their friend Jenn."

"Well, uh, I won't interrupt you."

"Mrs. Robinson. We're sorry for your loss. And we'd like to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind." Dean said as Mrs. Robinson's expression turn cold.

"I'm really not up to that just now."

Mrs. Robinson went upstairs, leaving Dean, Cassie, Sam and Jenn disappointed.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sam caught wind of another accident, so he, Jenn and Dean decided to check it out. Just as they get there, Cassie is already there talking to someone.

"Close the main road, the only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen, Cassie. That's what they are—accidents." The man said to Cassie, talking to her as if she were stupid.

"Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy's car? See if it was pushed?" Dean asked as they walked up to them.

"Who's this?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester and Jenn Santos. Family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd." Cassie said introducing them all.

"So, one set of tire tracks—one—doesn't point to foul play." Mayor said.

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about—"

"Indifferent?"

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?"

"You're suggesting I'm racist, Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that."

"And why is that?" Jenn asked, irritated by the way this guy seems to carry himself.

"You mind your mouth young lady." the Mayor said to Jenn before turning to Cassie."Why don't you ask your mother?"

* * *

Sam and Dean stood in front of the mirror at their motel room, getting ready to interview some people about the latest victim. Jenn decided that she would stay at the car since she was a little too lazy to change.

"I'll say this for her—she's fearless." Sam said to Dean.

"Mmhmm." Dean said while Jenn fixed his tie.

"I bet she kicked your ass a couple times."

Jenn started to laugh but was cut off by a glare from Dean. She stuck her tongue out at him before walking over to Sam and began working on his tie.

"What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away…It's just an interesting observation. In a, you know, observationally interesting way."

"I think we might have some more pressing issues here." Dean said, trying to change the subject.

"Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve—"

"Oh, let's go."

Sam and Jenn shared a smile. It was always funny to tease Dean like that.

* * *

Jenn waited in the impala as Dean and Sam walked across a boat dock where the latest victim, Jimmy Anderson, worked.

"Excuse me, are you Ron Stubbins? You were friends of Jimmy Anderson?" Dean asked one of the men sitting down, playing checkers.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"We're with Mr. Anderson's insurance company. We're just here to dot some i's and cross some t's."

"We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam asked

"What do you mean, unusual?"

"Well, visions, hallucinations."

"It's all part of a medical examination kind of thing, all very standard." Dean said interrupting.

"What company did you say you were with?" Ron asked.

"All National Mutual." Dean partially pulled out an envelope from his coat. "Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big, black truck?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You even speaking English?"

"Son, this truck—a big, scary, monster-lookin' thing?" The other man sitting next to Ron asked.

"Yeah, actually, I think so."

"Hm." He said nodding.

"What?"

"I have heard of a truck like that."

"You have? Where?" Sam asked.

"Not where—when. Back in the sixties, there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck."

"They ever catch the guy who did it?" Dean asked.

"Never found him. Hell, I'm not sure they even really looked. See, there was a time this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens."

"Thank you." Sam said, offering a nod.

Sam and Dean walked away, going over the new information they obtained.

"Truck." Dean said.

"Keeps coming up, doesn't it?" Sam replied.

"You know what I was thinking? You heard of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Yeah, a ghost ship infused with the captain's evil spirit. Basically a part of him."

"Yeah, so what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck that's the extension of some bastard ghost, reenacting past crimes."

"The victims have all been black men."

"It's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family."

They reached the impala, causing Jenn to roll down her window and listen to the conversation.

"Alright, well, you work with that angle. Go talk to her." Sam said.

"Yeah, I will."

"Oh, and you might also want to mention that other thing."

"What other thing?"

"The serious unfinished business. Dean, what is going on between you two?"

"Alright, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said."

"Oh, ok. Yeah." Jenn said joining in.

"Okay, a lot more. Maybe. And I told her the secret about what we do, and I shouldn't have."

"No, look, man, everybody's gotta open up to someone, sometime."

"Yeah, I don't. It was stupid to get that close, and look how it ended."

Sam and Jenn smile and stare at him, knowing what was up with him.

"Would you stop?" Dean continued as they kept staring and searching his eyes. "Blink or something."

"You loved her." Jenn and Sam said in a stunned unison.

"Oh, God..." Dean turned away.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her..." Jenn said looking at him confused.

Dean looks at her through her window and shook his head.

"Oh, wow. She dumped you." Sam said as Dean stood silent.

"Get in the car..." Dean told Sam angrily. "Get in the car!"

Sam and Jenn exchange a look before Sam rounded the impala and got into the passenger's side.

* * *

Dean had already changed and left Sam and Jenn at the motel. But that included some teasing, so he left annoyed.

"Wow…Dean was in love before…" Sam said.

"Yeah…scary right?" Jenn replied.

"Yeah. Look, I know you have feelings for Dean..."

"I know. But who knows with that man. Some of the things he said before just seemed like one giant red flag. He doesn't need to open up and I want him to, he doesn't wanna get close to people…I don't know, maybe I'm over-reacting and taking his words too literal."

"It's okay, he's very complicated."

"The closest thing he's ever came to telling me how he feels was after we left St. Louis. He told me he wants me to be with you because he feels you can make me happier than he can while I can make you happy."

"Screw my happiness, he deserves some too. I had my chance, why doesn't he see that he should have a chance of his own?"

"Right?"

The two sat there in silence as they both laid on their separate beds. They stared at the ceiling and decided to talk about something else, knowing Dean wasn't possibly coming back.

* * *

The next morning, Jenn turned on the news to hear about the death of the mayor.

"Sam." Jenn called to the younger hunter.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth. After listening to the report, the two decided that they were gonna head out to the crime scene. Before they left, they called Dean to meet them there.

* * *

Sam and Jenn were talking to an officer and showing their badges just as Dean walked up to them.

"...And he's with us." Sam said to the police officer, who nodded before walking away. "Where were you last night?" Sam smiled as Dean didn't answer. "You didn't make it back to the motel."

"Nope." Dean answered.

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out?"

"We'll be working things out when we're ninety. So what happened?"

"Every bone crushed. Internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, but it's almost like something ran him over." Jenn said.

"Something like a truck?"

"Yep."

"Tracks?"

"Nope."

"What was the mayor doing here anyway?"

"He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, but he's white. He doesn't fit the pattern."

"Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either." Sam said.

* * *

After some extensive research, they find out that the Mayor bought property owned by the Dorian family. Just as demolition on the Dorian house was done, the killings started the next day.

Later that night, Dean got a call from a panicked Cassie, causing them to go check on her. That's when they talk to her mom and find out that she once dated Cyrus Dorian. Her late husband, Martin, also dated Mrs. Robinson in secret. Cyrus attacked Martin after finding out before Martin turned the tables and killed Cyrus in self defense. Since they kept the secret of his death hidden for a long time, the truck is haunting those who were involved in covering up the death.

* * *

Sam, Jenn and Dean stood outside and leaned against the impala as they waited for Cassie to finish up with her mom.

"My life was so simple. Just school. Exams. Papers on polycentric cultural norms." Sam said followed by a chuckle from the 3.

"So, I guess we saved you from a boring existence." Jenn said.

"Yeah, occasionally, I miss boring."

"Alright, so, this killer truck—" Dean started.

"I miss conversations that didn't start with "this killer truck"."

"Alright, well, this Cyrus guy…"

"Yeah."

"Evil on a level that infected even his truck. And when he died, the swamp became his tomb. And the spirit was dormant for forty years."

"So, what woke it up?"

"The construction on his house. Or, the destruction." Jenn said.

"Right. Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make 'em restless. Like that theater in Illinois."

"Yeah. And the guy who tears down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved."

"So, now his spirit is awakened, and out for blood."

"Yeah, I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway?" Dean said with a chuckle.

"You know we're gonna have to dredge that body up from the swamp, right? Oh, man."

"You said it."

"Yeah."

Cassie walked up to them, interrupting them.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey. She's asleep. Now what?" Cassie asked.

"Well, you stay put, and look after her. And we'll be back. Don't leave the house."

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it."

"Don't leave the house, please?"

They smiled before leaning into each other and kiss. Sam and Jenn exchanged a look before clearing their throats at the same time, which Dean kept kissing Cassie and put a finger up to signal for them to hold on.

"You coming or what?" Dean asked as they pulled away and got into the car.

Sam and Jenn exchanged another look before following Dean into the impala as he headed to the swamp Cyrus was supposed to be in.

* * *

After stealing a tow truck, they head to the swamp and pull the truck out of the water. As Sam and Dean get the body from the truck, Jenn got matches, gas and salt from the trunk of the impala. Dean and Sam drench the body in salt and gas before Jenn lit a match and dropped it on the body.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, the ghost of the truck roared to life. Apparently, Sam spoke too soon.

"I guess not..." Jenn answered.

"So, burning the body had no effect on that thing?"

"Oh, sure it did. Now it's really pissed." Dean said.

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right, Dean?"

"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck."

Jenn looked over to Dean and grabbed the keys from his jacket pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked when he heard his keys jingle.

"Where are you going?" Sam called out to Jenn as she ran to the impala.

"I'm going for a little ride." Jenn yelled to them, throwing them a duffle bag they had filled earlier.

"What?" Sam and Dean yelled in unison.

"I'm gonna lead that thing away. That rusted piece of crap, you've gotta burn it."

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck, Jenn?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Figure something out." Jenn replied, getting in the impala and driving off.

"Figure something…" Sam started but he watched as the truck followed the impala away from the swamp.

Sam started frantically searching through John's journal while Dean grabbed a map, trying to keep to the task at hand and not worry too much about Jenn. Dean's cell phone rang and he turned it on to speaker.

"Hey, you gotta give us a minute." Dean replied, setting the phone down.

"_I don't have a minute. What are we doing_?" Jenn asked, fear creeping in her voice.

"Uh…let me get back to you." Dean hung up.

Dean hung up, getting ready to call Cassie, but was beat to it by Sam.

"Hey, Cassie? Hey, it's Sam. Okay, I need some information, and it has to be exactly right." Sam said.

* * *

Jenn was flooring it, but Cyrus was right on her. He phone rang causing her to answer it as she glanced at the truck in the review mirror.

"_Alright Jenn_?" Sam's voice rang on the other line.

"This better be good." Jenn said.

"_Where are you_?"

"I'm in the middle of nowhere, with a killer truck on my ass! I mean, it's like it knows I literally put the torch to Cyrus!"

"_Jenn, Jenn, listen to me, it's important, I have to know exactly where you are_."

Jenn looked around and found a road sign.

"Decatur Road, about two miles off the highway."

"_Okay, headed east_?"

"Yes."

The truck hit the back of the impala to jerk and Jenn to drop her cell phone.

"Oh, you son of a bitch…" Jenn said to herself as she picked up her phone.

"_Okay, uh, turn right. Up ahead, turn right_." Dean's voice rang from the other line.

Jenn did as she was told and turned right with Cyrus' truck still on her ass.

"_You make the turn_?"

"Yeah, I made the turn. You're gonna need to move this thing along a little faster."

"_Alright, you see a road up ahead_?"

"No…" Jenn looked again as Cyrus' truck pulled up next to her. "What—wait, yes, I see it!"

"_Okay, turn left_." Sam said.

"What?"

Jenn hit the brake and made the sharp left turn as the truck passed her completely.

"Alright, now what?"

"_You_ _need to go exactly seven-tenths of a mile and stop_."

"Stop?"

"_Exactly seven-tenths, Jenn_."

Jenn watched the odometer carefully. After driving exactly seven-tenths of a mile, she hit the brakes and turned around and stopped, driving to where she should have stopped if she wasn't driving so fast. In the distance, she saw the truck sitting there.

"_Jenn, you still there_?" Sam asked as silence filled the phone line.

"Yeah." Jenn answered.

"_What's happening_?" Dean asked.

"It's just staring at me, what do I do?"

"Just what you are doing. Bringing it to you." Sam told her.

Jenn looked at her phone in shock as the truck sped it's way to her. She put it down and watched it come to her, gripping the steering wheel.

"Come on, come on..." Jenn repeated to herself.

The truck finally reached her and it disappeared in a big cloud. Jenn looked around, confused.

"_Jenn? You still there? Jenn_?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Where'd it go?" Jenn asked as she picked up her phone.

"_Jenn, you're where the church was_." Dean said.

"What church?"

"_The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids."_

"There's not a whole lot left."

"_Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed. So, we figured maybe that would get rid of it_."

"Maybe? Maybe?" Jenn asked clearly upset at the 'maybe'. "What if you were wrong?"

"_Huh. Honestly, that thought hadn't occurred to us..."_ Sam said guiltily.

With her mouth hung open, Jenn hung up her phone and hit the steering wheel a couple times.

"Well, that honestly didn't occur to us." She repeated, mocking them. "I'm gonna kill them..."

* * *

The next morning, Jenn and Sam leaned against the impala, ready to go while they saw Dean walking with Cassie.

"My mother says to tell you thanks again...This is a better goodbye than last time." Cassie said.

"Yeah, well, maybe this time it'll be a little less permanent." Dean replied.

"You know what? I'm a realist. I don't see much hope for us, Dean."

"Well, I've seen stranger things happen. A hell of a lot stranger."

"Goodbye, Dean."

"I'll see you, Cassie. I will."

They shared one last kiss before sharing a hug. Dean pulled away and got into the passenger side of the impala. Sam and Jenn turn around and wave good bye to Cassie, who waves back. Sam got into the driver's side while Jenn took her rightful place in the backseat. Cassie watched as they drove away before she looked down.

"I like her." Sam said a few minutes into the drive.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"You meet someone like her, ever make you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?"

Dean said nothing as he gave Sam a smile and pulled out his sunglasses from the glove compartment. He put them on and made himself comfortable against the seat.

"Wake me up when it's my turn to drive." Dean said smiling as Sam continued to drive.

Sam looked at Jenn in the review mirror and smirked to himself. She was already leaning against the window, asleep, but he knew that she would definitely have her shot at happiness with Dean after all.

* * *

By nightfall, Dean was behind the wheel and decided to stop at a motel. They would be hitting Arizona sometime tomorrow. He did his usual run of two separate rooms, leaving a sleeping Sam in the backseat and a wide awake Jenn in the passenger side.

Jenn was the one wake up Sam, as much as she hated it. This was the first time in a long time Sam had gone more than 2 hours without a nightmare about Jessica. She hoped that he could sleep throughout the rest of the night without a problem. They both got out of the impala when Dean walked up to them, tossing a key to Jenn and Sam, telling Sam to go ahead and just crash.

Jenn rounded the impala with Dean to get their bags.

"Hey, when you're done here, I need you to come by my room. There's something I have to tell you." Jenn said, grabbing her bag.

"Okay, sure." Dean said, throwing his and Sam's bags over his shoulder and slamming the trunk closed.

Jenn unlocked the door to her room and walked in, turning on the lights. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She walked over to the bed and dropped her bag before lying down on it. With her eyes closed, she was trying to figure out what she would say to Dean. She decided that she wanted to be with him, not Sam anymore.

Her eyes shot open when there was a knock on the conjoining door. She sighed to herself as she crossed the room and opened the door.

"So, what's going on?" Dean asked, walking into the room.

"Look, I know you wanted things to be different, but I don't…" Jenn started as she closed the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean, you're the one I want to be with…not Sam."

Dean stood there and stared at her for a moment.

"Jenn…" Dean started, breaking the silence.

"I know what you're gonna say. 'Jenn, Sam can make you happy, he can give you everything I can't.' Blah, blah, blah. But as much as I care for Sammy, my feelings for him aren't like the ones I have for you. I don't care what you want me to do because I'm gonna do what I want and what I want is to be with you."

"I'm sorry…I can't. I can't be with you. I've had my heart broken once and I can't have that happen again. I can't afford anymore distractions right now."

"Dean…"

"I'm sorry…" Dean said, turning around with tears in his eyes.

He wouldn't admit this out loud, but he wanted to be with her so badly. Part of him jumped for joy when she told him she wanted him, but the other part scream at him that this was dangerous territory. If he were to lose her, the pain would be twice as bad…and what if she were to leave him? He didn't think he could handle having someone else he loved just abandon him again.

Jenn grabbed Dean's arm to stop him from walking away.

"Dean…if you don't wanna be with me, fine. Just tell me those exact words and I'll back off and let you walk out that door."

Dean sadly looked down at the hand holding his arm. He looked toward her and straight into her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Jenn…" Dean started, causing Jenn to take a big breath and hold it. "I can't say it…okay? I can't."

Jenn let out the breath she was holding before she rounded to face Dean.

"I know that you're afraid of what could happen. I am too, but sometimes we have to take a chance in order to know if this was a mistake or not. You have a shot at happiness here…take it. I have a shot of misery because I'll have to deal with you." Jenn joked and smiled, easing the tension a bit when Dean gave a small smile.

Dean reached out to Jenn's hand and gently pulled her to him. He enveloped her into a hug and closed his eyes. He was gonna do it. She was right and maybe, just maybe this will work. Maybe he'll learn what real love is and just maybe this will be his little slice of normal. They pulled away and Dean leaned his forehead into Jenn's so that they were touching. He took a moment to think this through. His decision was made when he gently kissed her.

* * *

Dean laid comfortably on the bed with a naked Jenn asleep on his shoulder. The sex this time around…it was different. But then again, to him, it just might not have been sex…they made love. If this was the feeling of love, this couldn't be so bad. He looked down to Jenn and kissed her forehead. This was a giant step for him, but maybe it's worth the risk of a broken heart because for the first time in a long time he feels content.


	13. Devil's Trap

So, I still don't have the ownership of Sam and Dean Winchester…they still belong to Eric Kripke and I believe now Sera Gamble since she's taking over as showrunner. But I can gladly say I own Jenn Santos…one out of three isn't so bad right?

_In the next couple of months, Dean and I learned that Sam has been having premonitions. He has these dreams that tend to come true and they seem to be connected to the Yellow Eyed Demon. Anyway, Sam was kidnapped by this crazy family who uses their victims to hunt down and kill. Then, there was this chick…her name was Meg and Sam had met her that time he had left to find John and me and Dean hunted that scarecrow. She ended up being the bad guy in one of our cases and she was killed by a monster called a daevas, which broke free from her control._

_Sam then met this girl Sarah while we were on a case involving a creepy little girl who would come out of a painting and kill all who owned the painting. Dean and I knew there was a little something something going on and before we left, he kissed her! I personally was excited for that. She was nice and adorable…and definitely Sam's type. After that, we ran into John, finally ending our search for him. The four of us hunted a nest of vampires and he showed us a gun. There's a colt that can kill any supernatural thing and John Winchester was currently in possession of it._

_After the vampires, John had went out to give the colt to Meg, the crazy bitch was still alive. When Dean had decided to call John, after not hearing from him for a while, there was a pause and Dean's eyes were wide. Something was wrong. _

Sam and Jenn stood there, waiting for Dean to say something as his eyes widened.

"Where is he?" Dean said angrily. After a pause, he hung up. "They've got Dad."

"Meg? What'd she say?" Sam asked.

"I just told you, Sammy."

Dean ran his hands over his face, trying to come up with a plan. Dean then grabbed the colt from the end of a table and tucked it in the back of his pants. He went to the bed and began packing his bag.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Jenn asked, confused.

"We gotta go."

"Why?"

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, it's probably coming for us next."

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come." Sam replied.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready. We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving...now."

Jenn nodded as she and Dean grabbed their bags along with Sam's and packed it into the impala. They sped off into the night, and Jenn sat there in the back, knowing that Dean was right…they weren't ready for this yet.

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could've taken him." Sam said quietly.

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we've just got to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun." Dean said and kept quiet until he noticed Jenn shaking her head through the review mirror. "What?"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Jenn said.

"Dad…he might be…" Sam started before getting cut off.

"Don't." Dean replied angrily.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Look, screw the job, Sam." Jenn said as calmly as she could be.

She understood how Dean was feeling. John was like a father to her and she wanted him back just as much, but they need to come up with a game plan soon.

"Jenn, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Would you quit talking about him like he's dead already? Listen to me. Everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything..." Dean said.

Sam sat in silence.

"So, how do we find him?"Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?" Jenn said, trying to be realistic.

"You're right. We need help."

* * *

Sam was sitting at a desk, reading a book in the house of Bobby Singer. He was a hunter that was a friend of the family.

"Here you go." Bobby said, handing Dean a flask.

"What is this? Holy water?" Jenn asked as she stood to Dean.

"That one is."Bobby held up a new flask in his hand. "This is whiskey."

Bobby took a swig before handing the flask to Dean. Dean took a drink and passed it to Jenn, who rejected it.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come." Dean said.

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, but last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book—I've never seen anything like it." Sam said causing Dean and Bobby to face Sam and Jenn to stand next to him and read it.

"The Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right." Bobby said.

"And these protective circles…they really work?"

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped…powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel."

"The man knows his stuff." Dean said proudly.

"I'll tell you something else, too…this is some serious crap you guys stepped in."

"Yeah? How's that?" Jenn asked.

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?"

"This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us—a lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked.

"No, but I know it's something big. A storm's coming. And you guys…your daddy…you are smack in the middle of it."

Dean, Jenn, and Sam exchanged a look. The silence that filled the room was broken when the dog outside began barking.

"Rumsfeld. What is it?" Bobby asked himself.

Bobby looked out the window and realized that Rumsfeld wasn't on the hood of his pickup truck like he usually is.

"Something's wrong." Bobby continued.

Suddenly, Meg kicked down the door of the house and invited herself in. Dean took out the flask of holy water from his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" Meg said, clearly upset.

Dean walked toward Meg, unscrewing the flask. As he was about ready to throw the holy water on her, Meg waved her hand, causing Dean to go crashing into the bookcase behind him. Meg began walking towards Sam, Jenn and Bobby. Sam stepped in front of Jenn and Bobby as they began backing away.

"I want the Colt…the real Colt. Right now." Meg said.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam answered.

"Didn't I say, 'No more crap'? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. Lackluster, man. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean said from behind her.

Meg turned to face him and saw him looking up. She looked up and realized she was under a devil's trap, which is the Key of Solomon.

"Gotcha..." Dean added.

* * *

Meg sat underneath the devil's trap, tied to a chair.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said.

"I salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in." Bobby said as he walked into the room.

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean asked.

"You didn't ask very nice." Meg replied.

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don't."

"Hey, you think this is a frigging game? Where is he? What did you do to him?" Dean got into her face.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself."

Dean seethed with anger as Meg smiled at him wickedly. He straightened himself and slapped her, shocking everyone in the room.

"That's kind of a turn on…you hitting a girl." Meg said.

"You're no girl."

"Dean." Bobby called, causing him to walk over to him, Sam and Jenn.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"She's lying, he's not dead." Dean said.

"Dean, you've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby said.

"Why?" Jenn and Dean asked in unison.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why."

"What are you talking about?" Jenn asked, confused.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell?"

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Bobby look over at Meg.

"You're trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked Bobby, who nodded. "That's actually good news."

* * *

Sam, Jenn and Dean stood around Meg with John's journal.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg asked sarcastically.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Jenn said, staring Meg down.

Sam began reading the text in John's journal.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg asked.

"Oh, we're going for it, baby…head-spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

Meg suddenly grimaced and let out a groan of pain which caused Sam to stop.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip the bones from your body." Meg said angrily.

"No, you're gonna burn in hell…unless you tell us where my dad is." Dean said.

Meg said nothing and stared at Dean.

"Well, at least you'll get a nice tan."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica." Sam continued reading.

Meg started trembling and screamed out in pain.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons and Jenn one last time. That's when I slit his throat." Meg said through clenched teeth.

Sam looked over to Dean nervously. Dean gave the same look to Jenn, causing her to get upset. She hated seeing similar looks like that on their faces. She walked over to Meg, placed her hand on the arms of the chair and leaned in close to her.

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God." Jenn said angrily before backing off.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis." Sam hesitated when pages of a nearby open book begin to turn on their own, as if a wind is blowing. "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."

Meg continued to screamed and shook uncontrollably.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, circling her.

"You just won't take 'dead' for an answer, will you?" Meg replied.

"Where is he?"

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead, he can't be!" Dean yelled at her.

Sam and Jenn exchanged a look and looked at Dean.

"What are you looking at? Keep reading." Dean turned to Sam.

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Sam continued.

Suddenly, Meg screams loudly. Her chair began moving around the room the circle as Sam continued to read. "Te rogamus audi—"

"He will be!" Meg yelled.

"Wait! What?" Dean said as Sam stopped.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address."

"I don't know."

"And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know, I swear. That's everything. That's all I know." Meg said breathlessly and tears streaming down her face.

"Finish it." Dean told Sam.

"What? I told you the truth."

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch. You promised."

"I lied!" Dean turned to Sam. "Sam?" Sam doesn't answer Dean. "Sam…Read."

"We can still use her…find out where the demon is." Sam said.

"She doesn't know."

"She lied."

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her."

"You're gonna kill her." Bobby said as he walked over to the 3 younger hunters.

"What?"

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die."

'Listen to me we are not gonna leave her like that."

"She is a human being."

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery."

Bobby said nothing, defeated as Dean turned to Sam.

"Sam, finish it." Dean said.

Sam looked over to Meg, who is still shaking.

"He's right, Sammy. Finish it." Jenn said quietly.

Sam looked over to Jenn and nodded.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos..." Sam continued.

Meg's body shook and her eyes turned black. Within moments, her head is thrown back and lets out a long, loud scream as an enormous cloud of black smoke came from her mouth.

With the demon from the girl's body, her head fell forward and she remained motionless. A moment later, the girl began to weakly try to lift her head as a string of blood began to drip from her mouth.

"She's still alive. Call 911. Get some water and blankets." Dean said to Bobby.

Sam and Dean rush over to Meg's chair and begin untying the ropes around her wrists.

"Thank…you." Meg said weakly.

"Shh, shh...just take it easy, all right? Shh." Jenn said gently to her.

"Come on. Let's get her down." Dean said to Sam.

Sam and Dean pick up Meg and carry her over to the floor as she groaned in pain.

"Sorry, sorry. I've got you. I've got you. It's okay. It's okay." Sam said as they lay her down.

"A year..." Meg said quietly.

"What?" Sam said softly.

"It's been a year."

"Shh, shh, just take it easy."

"I've been awake….for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did…it's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean asked.

"Dean..." Sam started.

"We need to know."

"Yes. But it wants you to know…that they want you to come for him." Meg answered weakly.

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters."

Bobby returned with blankets and a glass of water. Jenn took the water and brought the cup to Meg's mouth. She tried to drink but spit some of it out.

"Where's the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked gently.

"Not there…other ones…awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our dad?"

"By the r-river. Sunrise…" Meg tried but then was no longer able to speak.

"Sunrise? What does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean asked desperately as he looked at Meg's lifeless body.

Jenn sighed and looked down. She brought her fingers to Meg's eyes and closed the lids and got up.

* * *

"You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here." Bobby said, walking them to the door.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Jenn asked.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." Bobby handed Sam the book he was reading earlier. "Here. Take this. You might need it."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Thanks…for everything. Be careful, all right?" Dean said to Bobby.

"You just go find your dad. And when you do, bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time." Bobby said as all of them laugh half-heartedly.

Jenn, Sam and Dean give him a nod and leave.

* * *

Sam was reading the book, Jenn leaned against the impala as Dean was at the trunk loading up a gun. They were parked by the river in Jefferson City.

"You've been quiet." Jenn said, walking behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Just getting ready." Dean answered, putting the gun down and placed his hands over Jenn's.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean." Sam said

Dean didn't reply and Jenn let him go. Sam wiped away some dust on the trunk of the car and began drawing a diagram he saw in the book.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car?" Dean asked in an almost panic.

"It's called a devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Sam replied.

"So?"

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox."

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad."

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us."

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use 'em on any demon. We've got to use 'em on _the_ demon."

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam! I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?"

"Guys, please don't start…" Jenn said.

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too! Hell, you're the one who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean! I'm just trying to finish it!" Sam yelled at his brother.

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? Me and Jenn are gonna be the ones to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge." Dean said, not yelling.

"Guys, please don't do this now." Jenn kept going.

"That's not true, Dean. I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage, and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't." Sam said calmly.

"Fine." Dean said, annoyed.

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said 'fine', Sam."

Dean took the colt out of his coat pocket and showed it to Sam before placing it in the trunk. Sam walked away, Jenn sighed and ran her hands over her face and through her hair while Dean stared off into the distance.

* * *

The three of them walked in silence when they see some bushes.

"Hey, hey. I think I know what Meg meant by 'Sunrise'." Jenn said as she looked across the street.

They hide behind the bushes and see an apartment complex called Sunrise Apartments.

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside." Dean said.

"Yeah. And make anybody attack us." Sam said.

"And so we can't kill 'em—a building full of human shields." Jenn finished.

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they can look like anybody."

"This sucks out loud." Dean said trying to figure out what to do.

"Yeah, tell me about it. All right, so, how the hell are we gonna get in?"

The three stood in silence for a moment.

"Pull the fire alarm. Get out all the civilians." Jenn replied.

"Okay. But then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sam asked.

"Seven minutes, exactly." Dean answered.

* * *

Sam walked inside the building and pulled the alarm. Everyone evacuated the building as the fire trucks began pulling up. Within moments, Jenn walked up to one of the firemen to distract him.

"Hey, what's happening? Is there a fire?" Jenn asked.

"We're figuring that out right now, ma'am. Just stay back." The firefighter said.

"Well, I got a Yorkie upstairs, and he pees when he's nervous..."

Sam and Dean rounded one of the fire trucks and picked the lock on one of the doors.

* * *

Jenn, Sam and Dean walked inside the building in firefighter uniforms and walked the halls with an EMF meter.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean said happily.

"You never told me that." Sam said.

Sam looked over to Jenn who shrugged. Outside of one of the doors, the EMF meter went nuts. Immediately, Dean put the EMF meter away and knocked on the door.

"This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate." Dean said.

The door unlocked on the other side so Jenn, Dean and Sam come bursting into the apartment. They spray the couple inside with fire extinguishers to distract them, long enough to get them locked into a closet. Dean and Jenn threw themselves against the door while Sam poured a salt line.

Once the demons are trapped inside, they take off their uniforms and head into the next room. They see John tied to a bed, causing Dean to rush to him.

"Dad?" Dean called, checking John's pulse and Sam and Jenn hold their breaths. "He's still breathing...Dad, wake up. Dad!"

John didn't wake up and Dean took out a knife, ready to cut the ropes.

"Wait, wait." Sam said, stopping Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He could be possessed for all we know."

"What are you, nuts?"

"Dean, we've got to be sure."

Sam took out the flask of holy water and poured some on John, but nothing happened. John then opened his eyes.

"Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?" John asked weakly, causing Sam to smile in relief.

"Dad, you okay?" Dean asked.

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry, John. It's safe." Jenn answered back.

"Good, guys. Good, guys."

Dean helped up John and leaned him against his shoulder with Sam on the other side. Jenn walked ahead, getting ready to head out when two demons bust through the door, one with an axe.

"Go! Go!" Jenn called to Sam and Dean, turning around.

Sam and Dean turned John around and headed back into the room. Jenn slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran to Sam and grabbed the salt from him when an axe began chopping through the door. Sam and Dean helped John out the window and started down the fire escape while Jenn salted the door.

"Jenn, let's go!" Dean called to her.

Jenn ran to the window and salted it before following Dean down the fire escape. When they hit the sidewalk, Sam ran ahead to get the car as Dean and Jenn began to help John up. Suddenly, Sam is talked to the ground by another demon and punched him repeatedly. Dean had immediately ran to the demon and kicked him in the head, but it did nothing. The demon then sent Dean flying into a windshield on a nearby car.

The demon continued to punch Sam mercilessly until a moment later he is shot in the head. The demon fell to the ground dead, causing Sam to look to his right and see Dean holding the colt and looking at the dead body sadly.

* * *

Sam and Jenn were salting the doors and windows as Dean was in the other room with John. Within moments, Dean walked out of the room.

"How is he?" Sam asked Dean.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?" Dean replied.

"I'll survive. Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. We couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

Jenn sat on a nearby table and let her feet dangle.

"Yeah. Hey, uh….Dean, you, um….you saved my life back there." Sam continued.

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean replied.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

"…You're welcome."

Sam began walking away as Jenn was about to get off the table.

"Hey, Sam...Jenn?"

"Yeah?" Sam and Jenn answered in unison.

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. That's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" Jenn asked.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg…I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you guys or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it just….it scares me sometimes."

"It shouldn't. You did good." John said, walking into the room.

"You're not mad?"

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you—you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks." Dean said, slightly confused. "

The lights suddenly begin to flicker and a strong wind began blowing, causing John, Sam and Dean to move to the window.

"It found us. It's here." John said, causing Jenn to hop off the table and walk over to them.

"The demon?" Sam asked.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"Jenn and I already did it."

"Well, check it, okay?" Sam nodded and left the room and John turned to Dean. "Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Give it to me."

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It vanished."

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun. Hurry." John said as Dean held the gun and looked at Jenn. "Son, please, give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?" He asked as Dean and Jenn backed away.

"You'd be furious." Jenn said quietly.

"What?" John asked confused.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one." Dean answered and pointed the colt to John. "You're not my dad."

"Dean, it's me."

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hell has gotten into you two?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean continued as Sam entered the room.

"Dean? Jenn? What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John said to Sam.

"He's not your dad." Jenn answered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean said.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John told Sam.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's different." Dean said close to tears.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me." John said as Sam looked back and forth at John and Dean and Jenn. "Sam?"

"No. No." Sam said, joining Dean and Jenn's side, knowing Dean wouldn't do this unless he was sure.

"Fine. You're all so sure? Go ahead. Kill me." John said hanging his head in sadness.

Dean, who is near tears, lowered the gun.

"I thought so." John said looking up with yellow eyes.

Before the three younger hunters could make a move, the Yellow-Eyed Demon pinned them against the wall.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been." the Yellow Eyed Demon said, picking up the colt.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam said.

"You found me."

"But the holy water…"

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here." The Yellow Eyed Demon placed the colt on a table in front of Sam. "Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

When Sam is unable to do anything, the Yellow Eyed Demon chuckled.

"Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this….this is worth the wait. Your dad? He's in here with me…trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood." He continued, this time to Dean.

"Let him go. Or I swear to God…" Dean threatened.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your _family? Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. But then again, there's still an little addition I've yet to kill."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Little Jenny Santos here, is pregnant." The Yellow Eyed Demon walked over to Jenn. "She's what? 2 months along now?"

"Don't you fucking touch me." Jenn threatened as the Yellow Eyed Demon tried to put his hand on her stomach.

"And you Jenn, seems I took your family too. First your mom…and your dad turned out to be real a monster huh? I mean, raping you over and over and over…"

"I swear, I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch." Jenn fought the invisible force holding her.

"Jenn, you and Dean took my family…how would you feel if I took your family? But then again, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch." Dean said angrily.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked.

"You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?" The Demon asked.

"Yeah."

"You know, I never told you guys this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything. You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy…you…and all the children like you."

"Listen….you mind just getting this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean interrupted.

"Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth." The Demon said to Dean.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family and Jenn but the truth is…they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam…he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em."

The Demon said nothing as he took a step back and lowered his head. When he finally raised it, his eyes turn yellow again and Dean began bleeding and cried out in agony.

"Dean! No!" Sam and Jenn yelled.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean said pleading with John to fight.

The pain became worse as more blood poured out from his chest and now his mouth.

"Dean!" Sam called, struggling against the wall.

"Dad, please." Dean said weakly.

The pain continued to worsen and caused Dean's head to lower in defeat.

"Dean! No!" Jenn called out.

"Stop." John said as his eyes turned back to normal. "Stop it."

The force holding Sam, Jenn and Dean against the wall is released, causing Sam to rush to the table and grab the colt. Jenn ran to Dean and rest his head on her lap as Sam pointed the colt at John, who is once again overcome by the demon.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy." The Demon said.

"I know." Sam said shooting John in the leg.

John fell to the floor and Sam ran over to Jenn and Dean.

"Dean? Hey. Oh, God. You lost a lot of blood." Sam said gently.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked weakly.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him. Go check on him."

Sam stood up and slowly walked over to John. He went from unconscious to wide awake.

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" John pleaded with Sam, who raised the colt and cocked it with tears in his eyes. "Do it, now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean said weakly with tears in his eyes.

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" John pleaded with Sam, who was struggling to make a decision.

"Sam, no." Jenn whispered crying.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…"

John then screamed and the demon erupted from his mouth in a cloud of black smoke. When the demon has left his body, the smoke disappears through the floorboards of the room. John looks at Sam sadly and threw his head back against the floor.

* * *

Sam was behind the wheel of the impala with John in the passenger and Jenn in the back with Dean, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said to everyone.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this—killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything." John said to Sam.

In the backseat, Jenn was trying to look for anything to cover up and keep Dean from passing out from his blood loss.

"When were you gonna tell me you were pregnant?" Dean asked weakly.

"When all this was over." Jenn replied quietly.

Sam looked at Jenn and Dean in the review mirror before answering back to John.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon once…" Sam started.

The last thing any of them saw were bright lights as an enormous 18-wheeler semi slammed into the side of the Impala, sending it careening off the road.

Unfortunately for them, they don't see that the driver's eyes are black.

Jenn, Sam, Dean and John were all motionless in the impala covered in blood and bruises.

Remember, there is a sequel to this called 'Things Will Never Be The Same'!


End file.
